Hyrule's Heroes Book 4: Seron's Revenge
by Wynn of Hyrule
Summary: Seron makes his return, and begins plotting to finish Wynn and his friends. However, he has his own problems to deal with, and this time he has met his match, in more ways than one. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 1 

The sun beamed down on Hyrule Field.The land was still slowly healing from the years of abuse under the reign of the evil king, Ganon.But now, Ganon was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, hopefully for good. 

It had been a year since Ganon was first defeated.In the past year, villains had arisen and had tried to resurrect the monstrous wizard, but all have failed.Ganon remained imprisoned. 

This was thanks to heroes, such as Wynn, Tane, Fami, Nerah, Jier, and Shezarah, and Link and Zelda.They triumphed over foes such as the near-invincible Silver Knuckle, the insane sorcerer Icarnos, the marauder king Deihawk, and the apprentice wizard, Seron.Now, none remained to oppress the freedom of Hyrule...or is that so? 

****** 

Deep in the heart of the mountain ranges to Hyrule's north, a monster was oblivious to the brilliant sun.It scrambled over rocks and climbed crumbling stairs, intent on its purpose.A single eye looked about, searching the rubble decorating the interior of the cave. 

The monster clutched a dim torch.It chirped quietly to itself, almost in a matter that resembled grumbling.It tripped several times, as if it was not used to walking.After each fall, the grumbling would grow more intense as the creature grew more and more angry. 

The monster was spidery in nature.Two thin legs ended in claws that gripped the loose stones uncertainly.A red rounded hexagon formed the body, and two arms nearly identical to the legs were spread out wide, as if it were trying to keep its balance on the graveled floor.A yellow eye was a slit in disgust.It was a Tekiton, a monster created as a servant to the wizard Seron.This one, however, had a different goal. 

The monster crossed a narrow stone bridge, looking into the deep darkness off the sides with apprehension.One slip, and it was dead.It proceeded, focused on its task.It stepped off the bridge, and proceeded into a dark tunnel. 

It followed the tunnel down, deep into the earth.It seemed to be far, far below the mountain.The torch flickered, nearly out.The monster finally reached its goal.A door many times larger than the monster loomed in front of it.The door had once been decorated with gold and jewels, but was on the verge of collapse, dirty and rusted. 

The monster stepped forward, kicking the door down with all its power, which wasn't much.It was fortunate the door was already weakened, or it never would have fallen to such a weak attempt.It slammed down with a reverberating crash, deafening the Tekiton. 

The monster seemed to chuckle.It strutted forward, victory at hand.It walked up to a lone pedestal, where a small white crystal was resting.It held it above its head with trembling claws, its task complete. 

Seron would be reborn! 

****** 

The sun drifted to the horizon.The day was done, and it was time for rest.Soon, the night would cover Hyrule like a blanket.Once, the night brought terror.But, that was Ganon's evil, and Ganon was gone. 

A man began to set up camp for the night.It was warm out, being the dead of summer.He sighed, looking at the setting sun.He felt as if it was a symbol, of his own journeys.His adventures were over. 

Wynn did not like that thought. 

The hero sat on the ground, memories of his past quests coming to him.He missed the battles, the thrills.He missed his friends.If he only could have it again... 

The hero was in his late teens.His brown eyes were pointed to the sky from his rounded face, and his brown hair blew with the wind.His blue tunic was battle scarred, as was his light-colored armor.His huge Biggoron Sword and chained mace lay off to the side, but near enough in case of danger.He was muscular in build. 

As Wynn watched the stars come out, he again thought of his friends.Fami, the impish girl that held his heart.Nerah, the witty Zora that had finally found what she had been searching for.Jier, the dark protector, at peace.Shezarah, the warrior that had found her match.Tane, the rogue that had won over Shezarah. 

He missed them.It was time to visit one of them, he concluded.But who?He looked around.He was in the east of Hyrule Field.He smiled as he realized he was less than half a day's walk from Kokiri Village, home of Fami.Tomorrow, he would pay her a visit. 

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, again he thought of his lost adventures.He would love to be back in action.He felt as if something was missing from him. 

Little did he know, he would soon regain that part.Another adventure awaited, right around the corner. 

But would he survive it? 

****** 

Seron yawned.Or, at least the thing occupying his body yawned. 

It leaned back in its chair, examining the liquid in its mug.Life was good.It was alone in the tavern.It had scared everyone else off with its magic, a pitiful trick in comparison to the former Seron's magic, but enough.It leaned back, gulping the rest of the liquid.It let out a high-pitched moan of approval. 

It came as a total surprise when the door burst open.The terrified ex-Tekiton fell back, toppling out of the chair.It climbed to its feet, remembering its power. 

"You!" accused the squeaky voice. 

Staring at him was the body of the last Tekiton.And in that body was the spirit of Seron, magician.They had switched bodies due to the destruction of Seron's enchanted armor.Now, Seron was trapped in the body of his weakest monster. 

Not for long. 

The monster strode up to the one that owned its former body.The one that had once been Seron glared at his opponent. 

"S...Stay away!I'll...I'll blast you!" squeaked the former Tekiton, raising a gauntleted hand. 

The other advanced, a cold gleam in his one eye.The former Tekiton retreated, looking around desperately.It had noticed the white stone in the hand of the other, and didn't like the looks of it. 

"Go away!" screamed the desperate coward, calling on his magic.A bolt of lightning shot from his hand, but fizzled, and died before it even neared the other.If it was possible, Seron in the Tekiton form seemed to be smiling. 

The dark monster leaped at his former body, stone held high.The thing in Seron's body backpedaled, but tripped over a chair, and landed in a heap.The last thing he saw was the white stone arcing towards his forehead, and all went dark. 

****** 

Wynn stood on a hill overlooking the entrance of Kokiri Forest.A confident smile came over him as he looked down towards a place that was the home to one of the most important people in his life.He would be reunited with Fami, if only for a short while.He started forward, going into the forest. 

He proceeded across a bridge, and came to a hollowed-out log that was the opening to Kokiri Village.He smiled as he ran a hand across it, memories surging over him.He started forward, into the village. 

He was only two steps into the village when he was attacked. 

"WYNN!" 

Wynn laughed from his position on the ground.His attacker, the girl that had knocked him down and was now hugging him with surprising strength, was a girl a year or so younger than he.She had shoulder-length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.She was clad in a green Kokiri tunic, and on her wrist was a wooden bracelet with three semi-precious stones imbedded in it. 

Wynn hugged the girl back. "It's good to see you too, Fami." 

She laughed. "It has been so long!I've missed you!Why haven't you visited?" 

Wynn shook his head, grinning. "Just been busy, I guess." His smile slipped as she hugged him again, and she pressed against a recently earned wound.He gasped in pain, and she let go. 

"Wynn, you're hurt!" she cried, rolling up his sleeve.The jagged gash that ran down his arm came into view, and she paled.Wynn gently pushed her away, recovering the injury. 

"It's nothing, just a little reminder of why I should avoid Lizalfos.Especially packs of the dratted things.They can get a little mean when you're trying to chase them away from a village they intend to attack." 

Fami grew paler. "Wynn!Why, you shouldn't-" 

Wynn shushed her, and came to his feet. "It was nothing I couldn't handle.And the wound isn't that bad at all; it's already healing.And I needed something to do.Since I'm not on a journey anymore...it was getting too boring." 

Fami nodded, and Wynn could sense in her eyes a bit of the same emotions that haunted him.She lowered her head, and said, "Yeah...I almost miss the old days.Fighting, on the run from this villain or that...I even miss Nerah!" 

Wynn acted mock shocked, and covered his mouth. "No way!" 

Fami laughed. "O.K., that's pushing it.But I do wonder about her, and poor, poor Jaco..." 

Wynn smiled. "For better or worse, he got what he wanted." 

Fami looked him in the eyes. "And so did I..." 

The two moved closer, Fami's chin tilting up as Wynn's face lowered.Their lips had nearly met when a loud cough interrupted them.Wynn whirled, spying the peering eyes of a Kokiri.It was the leader of the children race, Mido.His hands were placed cockily on his hips, and an arrogant smile was on his youthful face, which was topped with carrot-colored hair. "What do you two think you are doing?" he demanded. 

Wynn sighed. "Kid, mind your own business." Fami looked at Wynn sharply, her eyes telling him he had just made a very foolish move. 

"Kid?!?KID!?!Why I aughta-!" spouted the boy, who came up to Wynn's waist.He rushed at the adventurer, who merely held him away by planting a hand on Mido's forehead. 

"Wynn, let's go somewhere else.Mido, I'll talk to you later," Fami said, the tone in her voice more a threat to the boy than anything. 

Wynn and Fami left the fuming boy behind, walking together into the forest.There, they would reminisce, and catch up on each other's lives.They were again where they belonged: together.And they would stay that way, though neither knew it, for quite a while. 

****** 

A man walked through the streets of Hyrule Marketplace, whistling as he went.He had just made a huge sale, and he was on his way home to show his wife the new dress he had bought her.Wouldn't she be surprised!Why, - 

Crash!The glass of the window of a nearby tavern shattered outward as a red shape flew out and slammed into the ground.The man dropped his purchase, screamed "Monster!", turned, and ran. 

Indeed, it was a monster.The last Tekiton sat up groggily, holding its head.Its eye blinked, then shot open as the creature turned and ran for its life.Behind it, the door to the tavern exploded outward with a flash of dark magic.Seron came out, taking long, stalking steps as the Tekiton fled. "Oh, no you don't!Get back here!" Seron yelled, raising his gloved hand.A tendril of dark lightning arced towards the Tekiton, and dragged it back to where Seron was.The monster hadn't realized the lightning was holding it off the ground, and its thin legs were pumping for all they were worth.It stopped, realizing its fate, and its shoulders slumped. 

"This will teach you to disobey me!" shouted Seron, pulling his arm back.The Tekiton whimpered pitifully as it saw Seron's fist hurtle towards it.The punch connected, sending it sprawling away. 

Seron smiled evilly as he walked up to the prone form of his creation. "Farewell!" he shouted, his gloved hand gathering his dark powers for the killing blow.The Tekiton could only watch, and then closed its eyes, awaiting its fate. 

****** 

Kiara sighed as she mopped the floor of the small shop that her father owned. "It is so boring in here!" she quietly complained, resisting the desire to throw the mop down.She hated being cooped up in the tiny shop.She hated the city life.And most of all, she hated it when people made so much racket she couldn't even think!She glared towards the source of the commotion outside.Whoever it was, even the Princess herself, would be getting a piece of her mind!She stormed out of the shop, and stopped, looking on in shock. 

There, only a short distance away, was a man fighting a monster.She started forward.He was so brave, taking on that monster all by himself!And handsome, too...She stopped as she realized what was really happening.The poor thing was defenseless!It looked like it couldn't hurt a soul if it tried!And the man was just going to slaughter it?Why, what kind of person was he? 

Seron laughed triumphantly as he prepared to finish the cowering beast in front of him.As he began to release his powers, he sensed someone behind him.He stopped, and began to turn, but before he could, the wooden handle of a mop cracked across the back of his head. 

Seron slowly turned, stunned but not hurt.Before him was an attractive young woman, near his age.She had dark blond hair, and was slightly tanned.She wore a loose white shirt, and an unbuttoned blue vest over it.In her hands was a cracked mop. 

Seron snarled at her, and sent a tendril of his lightning her way.It sliced through the mop handle, dropping the mop end to the ground and leaving the girl with half the handle in her hand. "Bug off, pest, I'm busy," he growled. 

"No!Leave it alone, creep!" she shouted, but with a tad less bravado than before. 

Seron waved a hand.The girl was lifted into the air by an invisible hand, and moved farther away. "I'll take care of you in a second," he threatened. 

"Take this!" she yelled, tossing the remaining half of the mop handle.It was a remarkably precise throw, and it smacked Seron right on the middle of his forehead.The villain's smoldering eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out onto the ground. 

The Tekiton climbed to its feet, sent the girl a nod and chirp of gratitude before it dashed away.Kiara sniffed at the motionless body of Seron.If he wasn't so evil looking, he'd be cute, she thought.Nevertheless, when she was finished mopping a short while later, she didn't hesitate to dump the dirty water on his face.Seron was so shocked, groggy, and confused that she was gone before he regained his senses. 

****** 

"Hey!You cheated!" shouted a voice from around a corner.The man the comment was directed at smiled, and ran faster.He had almost reached his goal.And then... 

"Oh, no you don't!" came the voice again, much closer.He frowned.She had almost caught him.Just a little farther...He lunged for the door, and his hand touched it just as his foe tackled him in mid-air, sending both to the ground. 

"Ha!I win!" he gloated, sending the other a roguish smile.His response was to get his hair ruffled. 

He pushed himself up on his shoulders, mock-glaring at the girl who was sitting on him. "You sure are a sore loser," he sniffed.The girl was his age, in her early twenties.She had red hair hanging down to her waist, and was tanned.She wore dark blue clothing, with about as much modesty as any Gerudo, although he didn't complain.Her emerald eyes were lit up with mischief. 

"At least I don't cheat!" Shezarah protested.She pushed herself off the man, and frowned at him.He was her age, muscular and slightly husky.He wore a light-colored tunic that had probably begun as white but was a dingy tan.His hair was a dirty red. 

"I didn't cheat!I won the race fair and square!" Tane yelled. 

"You call running, and then saying 'go', fair?" 

"Yeah!" 

Shezarah smirked at him. "Well, I'll remember that the next time we have dinner and you want what I don't eat." 

"Hey!Now that isn't fair!" 

Shezarah calmly walked past the indignant hero. "Live with it." 

Tane smiled at the retreating figure of the Gerudo. He stood up, and reminded himself how lucky he was.He followed her into the building, and through the corridors to her quarters.Her room was nearly barren, with just a bed and a few scattered weapons lying about.He smiled as he saw the helmet of an Iron Knuckle sitting in a corner, a trophy from one of their earlier clashes with the various monsters of Hyrule. 

She turned, and looked at the same helmet. "It seems like forever, doesn't it, Tane?" 

He laughed. "Not long enough for me!" 

She looked at him curiously. "You don't miss it?" 

He frowned. "I miss hanging out with Wynn and the rest, yeah.I miss the fighting a little, and the adventures.I don't miss the getting beat up part." 

She sighed. "I understand.I almost wish that we could do it all again.I mean, there's nothing left for us!We're warriors, all of us.With peace," she shrugged her shoulders, "It gets too boring." 

Tane shook his head. "I know what you mean.We beat everyone that we had to, and no one's left to fight now.I mean, Icarnos turned good, Ganon's sealed away in who-knows-where, Solan died, Seron took a swan dive out of Ganon's floating castle, Deihawk..." his voice caught on the name of his brother. 

Shezarah quickly changed the subject. "It is too quiet.I almost miss Fami and Nerah bickering!" Seeing his eyebrow raise, she added, "I said 'almost'." 

"Maybe we should pay one of them a visit?" Tane suggested. 

"Who?Wynn's off adventuring, Jier is probably busy with taking care of Kakariko, Nerah is all the way in Zora's Domain, and do you really want to put up with the Kokiri?" 

Tane shuddered. "On second thought..." 

Shezarah smiled. "Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it." Her face fell a little. "I don't know if its good or bad...but maybe we won't have to go anywhere.Whatever it is...it's coming to us." 

****** 

"Jaco, do we have to go over this again?" Nerah said exasperatedly, frowning at the Zora male.He grimaced.This was the third time they had had this argument, and both were getting tired of it. 

"But, love, do you have to go?I am sure they could get someone else..." Jaco protested, staring into the green eyes of his girlfriend.She was standing a short distance away, hands on her hips.She was a Zora, a humanoid fish.She was nineteen, and was of medium height, taller than her rival Fami. 

"Yes, I have to go!I need to get out of here, take a break, get some fresh air.For goodness sake, Jaco, I haven't left the Domain in months!" 

Jaco frowned. "I suppose so.But how long will you be gone?" 

"Well, the committee is meeting in Kakariko for a few days.But, I might be gone longer, if something holds me," Nerah explained, giving a sigh of relief as she sensed the argument was over. 

"I will miss you, dear.Hurry home," Jaco said, encasing her in a hug, which she returned whole-heartedly.She gave him a quick kiss, and walked away.He watched her go. 

A while later, Nerah smiled as she followed the group of delegates out of the Domain.They were going to a peace conference that was to be held in Kakariko, with representatives from each of the races.Who knew, maybe she would get to see a few of her friends?She scowled as she realized the she would more than likely run into Fami.It wouldn't be that bad, except for the fact that Wynn wouldn't be there. 

Still, it would be fun to see Jier again.She started off, following behind the group of delegates.Kakariko, here I come, she thought, hefting her pack and walking on. 

****** 

Wynn sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of the small house he had been allowed to use by the Kokiri.Fami was off talking to the Deku Sprout, and he, for what seemed like the first time in days, was alone with his thoughts.He yawned, and then rolled over in the under-sized bed.Being as most everyone in this town was a Kokiri, the beds were all child-sized, which meant Wynn spent the night on the floor or with his legs hanging off the end of the bed. 

Wynn again sighed.It was so infernally boring here.He would love a bit of excitement, a bit of danger…Fat chance nowadays.But, still, he was sure there was something he could do to pass the time. 

Suddenly, the door to the house opened, and in came a beaming Fami.She smiled at him, and said, "Wynn, good news!There is to be a conference in Kakariko, with people from every race attending, and the Deku Sprout has chosen me to go in the position as Kokiri representative!" 

Wynn laughed.Things were looking up. 

****** 

In the darkness surrounding the alleys of Hyrule Marketplace, a figure laughed triumphantly.It was time for him to finally achieve victory!It was time for him to claim his crown!It was time for Wynn to die! 

The figure sneered as he walked forward, the darkness cloaking him.It was time, indeed.It was fortunate that he had heard of the summit in Kakariko.Doubtlessly, Wynn and his infernal friends would be there as well.It was time to strike them down! 

He walked on, coming closer to the town gates.Behind him, a small monster cowered in his wake.Nothing would stop him this time!Nothing would deny what was rightfully his! 

He stopped, raising his hands above his head and letting out another booming cackle.Seron would not fail this time. 

****** 

Kiara moaned in her sleep.Who in the name of Farore was making all that noise outside?She growled menacingly, somehow spotting the figure far below her by the moonlight.She angrily groped around on the table next to her bed, and her hand found an old book.Hearing the man laughing madly, she chucked the book out her window.She smiled and hugged her pillow tightly as she heard a short, cut-off cry of protest, and a thump as he once again met the ground. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 2

Jier sighed contentedly as he walked out into the brisk morning air.Life was good.Hyrule was at peace, he was with his beloved, and now a convention of leaders were coming to his town to heal the damage that Ganon had sowed.He hurried towards the meeting place, which had been an interesting choice.His path led him towards the immense windmill that towered above the town. 

He started up the stairs, his eyes drawn upward.He supposed the coordinators thought the windmill would be a symbol, of the races working together to provide a force to help the lives of all Hylians.To him, it seemed a tad impractical. 

He entered the windmill, looking around at the insides of the tower.Various gears moved around him, and the center slowly turned.He smiled as he saw tables and chairs sat up around the interior in a ring, six tables to be exact.The Goron representatives were already seated, looking at the stone walls of the windmill hungrily.He nodded to a familiar Goron, and the dirt-brown biped returned the nod.The Gorons were shorter than the average man, rounded, with innocent faces and small eyes.They resembled the stones that provided their only nourishment, and some ill-advised members of other races would say they were just as smart as the same stones. 

He walked over to the Kakarikian table.Already seated was the Bazaar owner, his immense bulky form crowding the other seats, and the Medicine Shop owner, who was much more youthful than the other two.He greeted each with a nod, and sat down between them, in the seat that implied the highest ranking. 

Soon, several other races filtered into the windmill.First were the Hylians, led by Princess Zelda herself and also consisting of the familiar High General Greer, an ally of Jier's, and Baro, adviser to the Princess and Wynn's father. 

Next came the Zoras.Jier was very pleased to see Nerah among them, along with the recently promoted Captain Zaruu, a long-time friend of Tane's.Then, the Gerudos.The leader, mother of Shezarah, proudly walked to her seat, her warrior-woman dress seeming to shock some of the conservative members while seemed to draw the attention of others.Jier had to subtly kick the Bazaar owner under the table to keep the brute from drooling.Following her was several other Gerudos, all women, as only one male Gerudo was born every hundred years.Each was tanned, and attractive.Jier sighed as he had to snap the Medicine Shop owner out of a now-familiar trance. 

Next, lagging behind the Gerudos, were Tane and Shezarah.Jier smiled as they entered, pledging to speak to them after the conference.Finally, the Kokiri representatives entered.Jier laughed out loud as he saw it was none other than Wynn and Fami.The group was together once again! 

"I now call the first meeting of the Hyrule Betterment Committee to order," rang Zelda's clear voice.Jier looked to her.She was young, but had seen much.Even her own father had been stolen from her forever by the monster Ganon.She had been thrust into the responsibility of watching over Hyrule without request, and now held her throne proudly. 

"First, I would like to commend all of you for making the effort to attend.Now that our foes are all defeated, it is time for us to heal our land.We must all work together, bring our different peoples together, and make Hyrule the paradise it once was.We, if we work as one, will be unstoppable, not as a force, but as a soothing hand." 

"That is a remarkable speech, and a valiant plan, Princess," spoke up the Gerudo leader, "But practical?Possible?" 

"Difficult, certainly, but possible.It will take each of us compromising, forgetting old hatreds, but the results…" 

The Goron leader, one very familiar to Jier, nodded slowly."Princess, I admire your courage.I have no doubts in your leadership capabilities, or in your skills in the political arena.But, this may be too much even for you." 

The Zora leader coughed lightly.Jier knew him to be a close advisor to the Zora king, who could not attend, and the former general of the Zoran armed forces.He had taken ill, thanks to Ganon's dark magic, and had retired.He had later been healed after Ganon's return was thwarted, but had chosen to let Jaco keep his job. "And the possible dilemmas…between communication failures, difficulties in understanding different cultures, and old rivalries, the people of Hyrule would be pointing fingers of blame at each other in months!" 

Wynn chose this time to speak up. "I am with the Princess.What would you say; we all go back to fighting each other?I may be new to this politics stuff, but I know that we need each other to survive!Without the magic of the Zora's keeping our waters clean, how long can we survive?Without the magic of the Kokiri keeping the forests alive, our land would wither!Without the Gerudos' warrior might when we need help, what will come of us?Without the Hylian's hand in guiding us in peace, how can we live with each other? Without the Goron's skill in making the armament and other goods, how will our lives change?" 

Wynn paused for breath, and then went on. "All we have worked for is nothing unless we work together.We may have well given in to Ganon, and let him seal our fate, instead of throwing away what we have strived for for eight long years!I will not stand for it!" 

There was silence.Finally, Jier broke the silence. "We cannot just do nothing." 

There was a murmur of assent running through the crowd.Finally, Zelda stood. "So be it.Do we all agree that this is the most necessary course of action?" 

She was answer by a series of 'yeses', some more hesitant than others. "Well, then, I suppose our first order of business is-" 

She was interrupted by a loud shout from outside.The door barged open, and one of the men from the village, one Jier referred to as 'one of the cut-ups', ran inside as if being pursued by a monster. "Help!He's after me!He's-!" 

His shouts were cut short as a lightning bolt of dark energy slammed into his back, sending him careening across the windmill.As he landed, his pursuer slowly stepped inside, inspected his handiwork, and said, "It's good to be me."

"You!" shouted Wynn, on his feet in an instant, sword in his hand.He, too, caught a blast of dark magic, and was sent into the wall of the windmill. 

"Wynn, so good to see you again!" the figure purred. 

Jier and the others rose, some shocked, others ready. "Seron, you're dead," Tane stated, shocked. 

"Correction, I was.But here's your consolation prize!" Seron snarled, knocking Tane out of the fight. 

"Seron, what are you doing?" demanded Fami. 

Seron shot her a sly smile. "It is obvious, don't you think?Just taking what is rightfully mine!" 

"I've killed you once, I'll do it again!" shouted Jier, leaping over the table and running at Seron. 

Seron merely watched him come.A short distance from Seron, Jier rebounded off an invisible barrier and fell to the floor.He was promptly shocked into submission. 

"Now, now, time to cease the hostilities.After all, isn't this a peace conference?" Seron taunted. 

The Princess frowned at the man. "What do you want from us?I assure you, you will not get it." 

"I only want to help you get your peace, Princess.Why, the quickest way is for you all to offer your unconditional surrender to me!" 

"Wrong, Seron.Prepare to enjoy a more permanent peace…in your grave!" Shezarah shouted, leaping onto a table.Seron turned to blast her, but a geyser of water slammed into his shield, distracting him.While he was busy with the other two, vines sprouted behind him, and wrapped around him, subduing him, dissolving the barrier.Shezarah and the other conscious heroes walked up to him, watching him struggle futily with rage in his eyes. 

"Seron, it is time to end this.Good bye, for once and for all!" Shezarah shouted, her scimitar rising for the killing blow.Seron's eyes widened, and he could not move as the weapon flew down to his throat.He closed his eyes, and waited for his end. 

It never came.With a shrill chirp, a blurred shape leapt from outside across the room and directly into Shezarah, sending both to the ground, out cold.As the Tekiton collided with Shezarah, its sword spun across the floor, ending up near Seron's hand. 'I can reach it!' Seron thought, blindly flailing for the weapon.As he touched it, he slashed at the vines holding him captive. 

By then, the others had recovered from their shock, and Zaruu and Greer were dashing towards Seron.The wizard snarled as he stood, and lashed out with bolts from both hands.The two men fell to their knees, grimacing in pain. 

Seron frowned at the rest, feeling his strength flow away. "I'll finish this later.Farewell, fools!"Seron turned to leave, but was denied the chance.Standing behind him were several guards, a few he could recognize. 

"Halt, fiend!" cried their leader. "Give in to our forces, and you shall not be harmed!" 

Seron snorted. "Ha!Fool, I never give up!" 

"How about you just _shut up?" came a shout.Seron turned, but was too slow.A beam of light slammed into him, knocking him into the far wall of the windmill.He landed near one of the wooden support beams that ran up the side of the windmill.Seron gasped in pain, staring at his attacker.Wynn charged his own magic again, ready to end the fight. "You should never have returned." _

Seron desperately leaped aside.The beam of magic collided with the support beam, sending splinters fly in all directions.Seron grunted as he felt something heavy hit his head.He stood weakly, feeling the aftereffects of the explosion. 

Wynn glared at him, charging another blast.Seron took this opportunity to turn tail and run.His foot caught on the piece of debris that had hit him, sending it flying out the door.Seron stumbled forward, the soldiers rushing forward.Wynn took aim as Seron's powers ripped outward, sending the other men to the ground, along with Fami, whom Seron hadn't noticed behind the soldiers.Seron was gone before Wynn could fire his magic.He lowered his arms, and started towards the door, but Fami weakly cried out for help, and he stopped, fists clenched as he turned to help the others, who hadn't had as much protection from Seron's magic as he.There would be time for Seron later, he swore. 

Before anyone could react, the Tekiton jumped to its feet and made a mad dash for the door.It was ignored, as everyone knew it was completely harmless.As soon as it was outside, it stopped, looking around.Where could its master be?Something on the ground before it caught its eye.It was a book.It chirped happily as it bent down and picked the book up.Its master must have dropped this!He would reward it for bringing it to him!It scooped up the heavy book and ran in the direction it guessed Seron had went, chirping happily the whole way. 

****** 

Inside the windmill, those who had escaped Seron's attack unscathed were helping those that had taken the full brunt of the attack.The Gorons were carrying those seriously injured towards Jier's home, where the Cucco Lady lived.She was the best healer in the village, but she would have her work cut out for her.Seron had caused a lot of damage.Wynn stumbled behind the others, and unconscious Fami in his arms and a large burn mark on his armor.Shezarah and Tane were behind him, leaning on each other, Tane with a scorch mark on his armor and Shezarah with a bump on her head.Among those being carried, Wynn recognized Greer, Zaruu, and the captain of the soldiers that had nearly stopped Seron.Wynn grimaced as he recalled the man's identity: Kesler, an old friend and ally.Seron had much to pay for. 

The group of injured walked or were taken into the house where the Cucco Lady resided.Wynn grimaced as he felt Fami bump into the burn Seron had given him with his dark lightning.The apprentice wizard had gained strength, it seemed, since their last clash in Ganon's castle.However, it seemed he was still no match for Wynn; he had fled at the first use of Wynn's magic.It would be trouble hunting that guy down, but it must be done, Wynn knew. 

As Fami was taken from his arms to an improvised cot, Wynn felt everything grow dark.His task done, Wynn fell to his knees, and then to the floor.It seemed that his pursuit of Seron would have to wait until he woke up. 

****** 

Kiara happily whistled as she walked through the town of Kakariko.She was going to the well to retrieve some water for the soup she was making for her cousin.She had been sent to this little town, small in comparison to Hyrule Marketplace, on business.Her cousin, the owner of the Medicine Shop, had called her here to work in his place while he was at a peace conference.But, business was quiet, and she was as bored here as in her father's shop, maybe even more so. 

She paused as she heard a soft moan from near the well.There, a short distance away, was the man that had been attacking the monster yesterday!He was unconscious, the monster bending down, trying to shake him awake.It saw her, and looked to her with a pleading eye.She frowned as she walked up to the man. "What is it now?" she growled, turning the man over with her boot.She gasped at what she saw.A bad burn decorated his chest, with his tunic having been seared away. 

She gasped, stepping back. "He's hurt!" The monster nodded worriedly, clutching a rather large book in its frail arms.Kiara bit her lip as she grabbed the man's arms and began to drag him towards her cousin's home.She was a healer, after all, and the man, no matter how mean he was to his pet monster, needed her.And it probably didn't hurt that he looked good. 

With the monster and the man in tow, Kiara made her way back.Wouldn't her cousin be surprised, thought she. 

****** 

"Ugh…" 

Hearing the man's soft moan, Kiara sat back.The man coughed, coming to.His eyes slowly opened, and he saw the blurred image of the girl.Willing his eyes to work, he saw the girl clearly.He relaxed, knowing that at least his afterlife wasn't going to be that bad.He saw the girl sigh in relief that he was awake, and then heard an odd but familiar chirp off to his right.Turning his head, he saw the Tekiton off to his side.Letting out a shriek of fright, Seron tried to scramble away, but the pain in his chest stopped him. 

"What's wrong?" the girl demanded, staring at him, curious and unafraid. 

Seron sighed, recovering his composure and moving back into a comfortable position.So, he wasn't dead after all.He had thought that Wynn's magic had finished him, and had collapsed near the well.But, how had he gotten here?And who was… 

"You," he croaked. 

"How nice of you to remember me," the girl snapped. 

"Great.I'm almost dead, and whom do I have to talk to?A smart-aleck!" 

"I'm the one that saved you, buddy! And what thanks do I get?You insult me!I should have let you die!" 

The Tekiton stepped between the two.It chirped scoldingly, glancing at the two.Both sighed, and sat back, accepting the unintelligible barrage with irritated sighs.It finally stopped, and crossed it arms, looking smug. 

Seron frowned at it. "One more chirp, and you'll be lucky if I don't feed you to a Wolfos." 

"Why are you so mean to it?It wouldn't move from your side!It's loyal to you, though I couldn't guess why!" reprimanded the girl. 

Seron barked a laugh. "I created it!Of course it's loyal to me!" 

The girl sat back, crossing her arms. "Well, I might just do it a favor and feed _you to a Wolfos!" _

"I'd like to see you try!" Seron growled. 

"You couldn't stop me.Not with that nice little burn that you're lucky didn't kill you." 

Seron sighed. "Why couldn't I have just died?" 

"I could arrange that." 

Seron didn't answer that.After a while, the girl spoke up. "Your name?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 

The girl turned her head sharply. "I was just trying to be nice!" she snapped. 

Silence fell over the two.Finally Seron sighed. "Just call me Ser." 

"O.K." 

Seron mumbled under his breath.The girl wouldn't make it easy for him. "Yours?" 

"I'm Kiara." 

Seron closed his eyes.Although he would never say it, he liked that name. 

Kiara stood up and walked away.Through a half-open eye, Seron watched her go.He closed his eyes, and started to go to sleep.As he started to drift off, he heard a chirp.Opening one eye and glaring at his monster, he said, "I thought I told you…" 

It shielded itself with a book.Seron frowned, seeing that the book was ancient, and from the runes on it, of major importance.He looked to the monster curiously. "Where did you get that?" he asked. 

It looked at him, then chirped happily.It handed him the book, then pointed in the general direction of the windmill.It chirped what sounded like a question.Seron frowned, remembering the object that had hit the back of his head after Wynn's missed shot.It seemed books were magnetically attracted to his head nowadays… 

He nodded to the Tekiton, guessing what it had asked. "No, this isn't mine…but it could be useful.Good job." 

With an ecstatic chirp, the Tekiton started towards him, arms open.Seron sighed as he held it away with one hand. "Not that good of a job, pal.Sit!" 

Disappointed, the Tekiton sat down.Seron opened the book, flipping through the pages.As he looked, his eyes grew wide.This was a book of old Hylian magic talismans!Why, with this, he could- 

"What is this?" demanded Kiara, snatching the book from his hands. 

"Give that back at once!" Seron yelled. 

"Or you'll what?" Kiara demanded. 

"I'll start by slowly tearing you apart, then-" Seron gasped as she held the book over the fire. 

"Oh really?" 

"Um…On second thought…" 

Kiara smiled.She had him now. "Now, I seem to recall you calling me a pest back in the village.Did you mean it?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, since I am a pest…" Kiara let the book go.To her surprise, it didn't fall into the fire.Instead, it flew straight into Seron's hand. 

"Forgot I had magic, did you?" Seron waved his other hand, and Kiara was lifted into the air.Protesting and struggling the whole way, Seron sent her floating towards the other bed in the room.The sheets moved back, and Kiara was dropped into the bed.The sheets then flew over her, nearly making her protests silent.With a smug smile, Seron put out all the candles, except one, by which he could read."Good night, fair maiden," said Seron, sarcasm coating his voice. 

Kiara ripped the covers from around her head. "You'll pay for that one, buddy!" 

Seron didn't get the chance to answer.Someone knocked on the door, and Kiara snarled at Seron as she walked to the door.Seron pulled the covers over his head and the Tekiton hid in a corner. 

"Cousin!It's good to see you are alright!" shouted the owner of the Medicine Shop, wrapping Kiara in a hug. 

She returned the hug, then looked to him and asked, "What do you mean, alright?Of course I'm fine.I was nearly bored to death, though.No one came by the shop the whole day!" 

Her cousin looked at her quizzically. "You don't know, do you?" 

Kiara stepped back. "What do you mean?" 

"We were attacked today!The wizard Seron barged in on the convention, tore the place up bad!The Cucco Lady is still trying to heal some of the injured!" 

Kiara frowned. "Ser…Seron?" 

"Yes, Seron!That rotten wizard!Why, if I got one chance at him, why, I'd…!" 

"Wizard?" 

"Yeah, that punk.Now, cousin, I'm going to bed.There's nothing I can do now," he said, looking sorrowful. 

"But, you've been trained as a healer!Maybe you can help the Cucco Lady!" suggested Kiara, standing in her cousin's way. 

The Medicine Shop owner paused. "I'd just get in the way…" 

"No!And better for you to be there if they need you!" 

"Then you should come!You've had training as a healer as well." 

Kiara hid her annoyance. "No, I'm tired.Between the trip here, and watching the shop, I'm exhausted." When her cousin rose a doubting eyebrow, she added, "And some idiot," a glance back in Seron's direction, "kept me up all night, making a racket in the streets outside my window!" 

Her cousin sighed. "I suppose.If you need me, then I'll be at the home of the Cucco Lady.Farewell, cousin." 

With a sigh of relief, Kiara watched him go.Then, with fire in her eyes, she turned back and walked towards Seron. "SERON?" she yelled. 

Seron meekly moved the covers from over his head, looking to her with false confusion. "Huh?" he asked sleepily. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were that evil wizard?" she shrieked. 

Seron's mind whirled.Time to think, fast!"I'm not!He's the one that blasted me!I am…uh…Sertane, but my friends call me Ser." 

Kiara nodded, the fierceness on her face falling away. "I…see.Good night…Sertane." 

Putting his book near his bed, and blowing out the last candle, Seron settled in for bed.Time to rest, and regain his strength.Tomorrow would be another day, and then…Wynn would die! 

Kiara got into bed, nodding good night to the Tekiton, who immediately curled up at the foot of Seron's bed.She pulled over her, and settled down.She sat awake for a long time, listening to Seron's slow, steady breathing.Oh, how he made her mad!He was arrogant, mean, and a smart aleck!But…still…there was something about him.Something…different… 

The two were soon asleep, alone and at the same time…together. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 3

Wynn groaned as sharp light managed to get past the defenses of his eyelids.He weakly covered his eyes with an arm, then gasped in pain.He let the arm fall back, recalling the burn that Seron had given him.His eyes opened again, burning with a fierce intensity.Seron was nearby, and Wynn had to stop him! 

Suddenly, Wynn heard a moan from nearby.He turned his head, and saw that it was Fami.She was more asleep than awake.He frowned as he saw her clutch her stomach.She had taken Seron's last desperate attack hard.She was wearing a loose-fitting gown, her tunic having been burnt clean through. 

Wynn sat up, blinking, looking around the room.At one corner was the Cucco Lady, asleep in a chair next to Jier's cot.Jier hadn't been hurt as badly as some, but still needed some treatment.Also nearby were Tane and Shezarah.Tane, like Wynn, had been somewhat protected by his armor.Nerah and the Medicine Shop owner had passed out in their chairs, exhausted in their efforts to heal everyone.Some of the other injured, including Kesler, Greer, and Zaruu, were also still asleep.As far as Wynn could ascertain, he was the only one awake. 

Not for long.Nerah stretched luxuriously, her mouth open wide in an immense yawn.She stood up, looking around, then headed for the door.She stopped as she saw Wynn sitting up. "Wynn, could you be a dear, and go to the Medicine Shop for me?We need some potions; I'll give you a list.I'm just worn out from staying up and all." 

Wynn nodded, getting out of bed.He slipped his armor, complete with a large gaping hole that he noted with disgust and anger, over his tunic.He turned to her, then looked in the direction of the shop's owner who was still asleep. "Who'll be there?" 

Nerah covered a yawn with her hand, writing the list of potions. "His cousin will be there, I'm sure." 

Wynn nodded as he slipped on his boots.He took the list from her. "I'll be right back." He went out the door, and into the Kakarikian dawn.It seemed the entire town was still asleep, with no light but that of the rising sun. 

He made his way across town towards the shop, his mind on one topic.Seron.Why, Seron had caused more trouble than he was worth!Wynn grimaced as he remembered the incident with the Tekititon army.And then there was his aid to Icarnos.And his partnership to the marauder leader, Deihawk.And his clash with Wynn in Ganon's Tower.And now, his attack on the windmill.It wasn't easy to get rid of the man, it seemed, but Wynn would find a way. 

Wynn rapped on the door to the Medicine Shop, then waited.After no answer, he knocked again.After his only reply was silence, he sighed and turned away.It was fortunate he knew where the cousin was staying.He would pay him, or her, a visit, and then get the potions. 

As he walked towards the house, he saw movement coming from it. Realizing it was probably the cousin, he hurried his pace.Then, he slowed.There were two figures coming out of the house.Both were all too familiar. 

"YOU!" 

****** 

"Chirp?" 

Seron faced his monster in the darkness of the house, seeing it only by the light of the morning coming through the windows. "Quiet!" he hissed. "We don't want to wake her up!" 

The monster looked to the girl, and back.It seemed to deflate, realizing they were leaving.And that meant more danger, for it and its master.Plus, they were leaving the nice girl behind. 

Seron slipped on what was left of his armor, and picked up his sword, taking another bite out of the piece of bread he had swiped from the house's kitchen. "We'll never see her again!" he said smugly, yet paused at the door, looking at her sleeping figure.He was gone a moment later. 

The two slipped out, Seron holding the book as if it were the only thing he possessed in the world.The two started on their way towards the exit of the village, heading for Hyrule Field.They weren't ten steps away from the house when they heard a shout. 

"YOU!" 

Seron whirled. "Blast!" he hissed under his breath. "Wynn!" he said, the smug smile returning.He casually tossed the book to his Tekiton. 

Wynn leapt off the side of the stairs he had been coming down, landing near Seron with sword at ready. "Time to die, pal!" 

"I'm afraid not!You see, I have a plan to retake what is mine, so I really must go.But perhaps you can do me a favor?DIE!" Seron waved his gauntleted right hand, and his dark lightning arced toward Wynn. 

This time, Wynn was ready.The lightning rebounded off a barrier of Wynn's magic. "Seron, I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends!" 

Seron's face grew into a snarl. "Pay?Pay!Ha!Wynn, you are the one that will pay!You are the one that stole everything I had from me!" 

Wynn shook his head. "Oh, I did?Seron, you were a pawn!First for Icarnos, then for Ganon!They wouldn't have hesitated to kill you, after they were done with you!You were a fool to believe otherwise!" 

Seron stepped back, his snarl falling away.He turned his back to Wynn for a moment, the whirled back, fury in his eyes."Wynn, you will never beat me!" he swore. 

Wynn looked into his eyes. "You won't ever beat me, either." 

"Then let us see!A final battle!One must fall!" 

Wynn nodded, charging his magic. "Seron, you once had a chance.You still might." 

Seron laughed. "Me, a good guy?I think not, fool!I like being evil!" 

"Too bad you're not good at it." 

"If you were good at being a hero, maybe you could have saved Solan." 

Wynn flinched. "Prepare to join the rest of your kind, villain." 

"Same to you." 

The two released their magic simultaneously.The beam of light cut through Seron's dark lightning, dispelling the other's shield of magic.Seron threw himself to the ground to avoid being blasted into oblivion.His lightning struck again, and again, as did Wynn's beams of light.The two were locked in a battle they had waited a long time for. 

Finally Seron took a shot to the chest, falling to the ground.Wynn walked up to him, his sword pointing to Seron's chest. "It's over." 

"Not hardly!" Seron waved a hand, and Wynn was shoved back.Seron leaped into the air, flying over Wynn's head and landing behind him.Wynn gasped as Seron's magic zapped him. 

The two faced each other.Both were ready, and dead set on finishing it.They never got the chance. "There's the wizard!" came a shout, and soldiers ran for the duo.Seron clenched his fists in anger, and glared at Wynn. 

"We finish this later!" 

"Whenever you tire of life, apprentice!" 

Seron turned, and ran away, Tekiton in tow.Wynn, exhausted, watched him go.Finally, as Seron disappeared from sight, Wynn turned, and walked away. 

****** 

"It seems I was wrong about the powers of our friend Seron," said one dark figure to another. "He actually had half a chance against that one guy, Wynt or Wynn or whatever." 

The other figure lowered the binoculars she had been using. "Not really.Another good shot, and Seron would have been dead." 

The first figure arrogantly waved a hand. "It matters not.Seron is a mere pest, and Wynn and his friends have no chance against me.Soon, they shall see." 

The second smiled. "And when you win…" 

The first grinned evilly, placing a hand around her shoulders. "And when I win, Hyrule will be ours." 

****** 

Jier sighed. "So, he got away again?" 

Wynn nodded, his face dark. "The coward!" Jier growled. 

Wynn shook his head, disbelieving. "I almost had him.He was weakening.If only…" 

Fami sat down next to him, sliding her arm across his back in a comforting squeeze. "You did all you could." 

"We have to finish the job," Tane stated, looking at the floor a short distance away from his seat on one of the cots. 

Shezarah, carrying glasses of water for herself and Tane, walked over, joining the conversation. "Where will he go from here?" she asked, knowing instantly whom they meant. 

"I don't know, but he had a plan.And, some kind of book.I don't know what it was; I didn't see it that well.But, it looked old." 

Nerah nodded. "I seem to remember seeing a book hit him, after the explosion when you nearly blasted him." Seeing the flash of frustration on his face, she went on. "That must be where he got it from.But, what could it be, and why is it so important to him?" 

Fami turned to Jier. "You've lived here all your life, do you know anything about any book that could be of importance?' 

Jier stroked his chin, thinking about it. "Maybe.Just maybe.I know of a book of old Hylian talismans… The Sheikah hid it there, so we could guard it with our town.But, know that Seron has it… I don't know of anything important in it, though- Blast!The pendants!" 

The others looked at him, curious and a tad alarmed. "Pendants?" Tane asked. 

Jier stared off into space. "There is a legend of my people, the Sheikah… But, I had always thought it was just myth.But… If it isn't, and Seron knows about them, then we might be in serious trouble!" 

Wynn sat back. "Tell us the myth." 

Jier nodded. "Long ago, back in a time where magic ruled Hyrule and was both its greatest power and curse, three pendants were created.I don't know their original purpose, but they had an aura of power to them.There were three, one for each piece of the Triforce.Courage.Wisdom.Power.They had no known effect, save one.In that same era, three crowns were created.They corresponded to the pendants.If a person had both the pendant and crown of a kind, that attribute would be multiplied in them hundredfold.However, these items were deemed too powerful, and were hidden away.They were never destroyed, I doubt they could be." 

Fami shuddered. "If Seron gets his hands on all of them…" 

Jier shook his head. "It wouldn't matter.A person can only use one pair at the time.He could only have the Pendant of Courage and Crown of Courage, or the Pendant of Wisdom and Crown of Wisdom, and so on.But, with even one of them, he could be an unstoppable force." 

Wynn rose to his feet. "Then it is up to us to stop him!" 

Tane stood up too. "We'll get him, Wynn." 

Jier frowned. "My mother, Impa, Sage of Shadow, will know more.I'll go speak to her now." 

The other five watched their friend walk away. "I'm coming, too," Fami told Wynn. 

"Not a chance!You're already hurt enough as it is!" Wynn informed her.She started to protest, but he held up a hand. "We'll come back in a couple of days.With the potions and the help of the Cucco Lady, you should be fine by then." 

Fami sighed. "Alright.But be careful." 

Wynn smiled. "You know me!" 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Fami gave Wynn a quick kiss, then walked away, towards the Cucco Lady. 

Nerah smirked at the couple then said, "I'm coming, whether you like it or not.You don't get rid of me that easy." 

Tane laughed, then looked to Shezarah. "Well, in that case, I guess we're coming too." 

Wynn nodded. "Then let's find Jier, and get going.The sooner as we finish this, the sooner we don't have to worry about Seron." He looked in the direction that Seron probably was. "And then, we finally get our chance to make him pay." 

****** 

"Quit your griping!At least we are still alive!" Seron yelled.The Tekiton looked at him pitifully, still rubbing its growling stomach.It chirped at him, then turned its back. "I know we didn't have breakfast, or lunch, but shut up and let me read this, and I'll steal some food!" Satisfied, the Tekiton nodded, then walked away, probably looked for something to eat. 

Seron sighed, leaning against a rock wall.They were in Hyrule Field, planning their next move.Seron had been furious after his conflict with Wynn, and hadn't gone far from Kakariko.The stairs leading into town were still visible, a short distance away. 

Seron picked up the book lying next to him. "Hylian talismans, huh.Well, let's take a look!" 

Casually flipping through the pages, he stopped at one, eyeing it curiously.An amazingly well-drawn picture depicted a battle.Two young men battled, one dressed in simple green and clutching a beautiful sword that seemed familiar to Seron, the other clad in black and wielding a cobalt-blue blade.Seron scratched his head as he read the description beneath the art. "The Master Sword and Dark Blade: symbols of the balance between Hyrule and Alteria?" He shrugged his shoulders, and continued flipping. 

He opened the book to what seemed like a well-worn page.It had obviously been looked at more than the others.His eyes narrowed as he read a poem on the page. 

_In a realm beyond sight, _

_The sky shines gold, not blue. _

_There the Triforce's might, _

_Makes mortal dreams come true. _

Seron laughed. "Oh, the Triforce, eh?No thanks, I already know what happened to Ganon after he went after that relic!" He flipped the page, searching for other possible schemes. His eyes widened as he read a passage. "Pendants?My, that sounds interesting!Hmm… Ha!" 

His laugh startled the Tekiton, who was trying in vain to grab an apple out of a nearby tree.It turned to look at him, and noticed even from the distance the gleam in his eye.It shuddered.That look always meant trouble. 

Seron waved for it to come to him. "Let's go!We have our destiny to fulfill!" He clenched his fist. "And a hero to kill!" 

****** 

Jier stood at the entrance to the Shadow Temple.Near him was his mother, Impa of the Sheikah, and Sage of the Shadow Temple.She was a striking woman, lean and fit with shining silver hair, but not from age.She wasn't a young woman, but could take on several warriors half her age without breaking a sweat. 

Jier nodded to his mother. "So, you see, Seron has the book.And with it, he could find about the Medallions, and the Crowns.And with them, he could cause no end of trouble!" 

Impa nodded. "So, you want to know their locations, so you can stop him?This quest shall not be an easy one.The talismans are guarded." 

Jier shook his head."I doubt monsters shall stop Seron." 

Impa's eyes lit with irony. "Son, you assume to much." 

Jier looked ashamed. "Ah, so the guardians aren't monsters?" 

Impa smiled. "Good, you see your mistake.No, indeed, the guardians are much less fearsome, but much more cunning.They are fairies." 

Jier coughed into his hand. "Fairies?" 

Impa frowned at her son. "Great Fairies.With magic much more powerful than the likes of you shall ever see.They are not dangerous, unless you cross them." 

Jier gave her a questioning look. "But, then, what do they have to guard the talismans with?" 

Impa sighed. "Riddles.Traps.Tricks.Mind games.Tests of power, courage, wisdom, and skill." 

"So, it's not that easy, huh?" 

"Trust me, son, it never is." 

Jier smiled ironically. "So, where do we go to find the first one?" 

Impa thought for a second. "Knowing Seron's lust for power, you're best bet would be Death Mountain, near the home of Biggoron.There is a small cave there that is home to the Great Fairy of Power.She shall present you with a task that shall test your physical stamina." 

Jier nodded. "Thanks.We shall be on our way immediately." 

Impa gave her son a slight smile. "May your quest be successful, my son." 

"Farewell!" 

Impa watched her son begin his walk back to the village of Kakariko, then slipped back into the shadows. 

Jier met his friends at the home his mother once dwelled in, now his own.They were all ready, with armor on and weapons at hand, save Fami.She gave Wynn a goodbye kiss, then watched as the group of five heroes walked away. 

Soon, they were on the Death Mountain Trail.Wynn smiled as he recalled the last time that this many of them had climbed this mountain.It had been right before they had found the ruins of the magic-users' fort, during the Icarnos quest.Wynn remembered how he had nearly been killed fighting the dragon, the Verr, inside the fort.They had believed Tane and Shezarah _had been killed.It seemed so long ago. _

He frowned as he remembered another time he had come up this mountain.It had been when he and Link, the Hero of Time, had come to Goron City to warn the Goron's of a dark invasion of monsters.Wynn had been forced to fight an old friend, Solan, on that trip, and had to watch as he was taken captive once again by the being he had only known then as the Assassin. 

Wynn looked over to Jier.The other man was also deep in thought.It had been discovered later that the Assassin was actually Jier under Ganon's control, and the fearsome warrior known as the General had been Seron brainwashed by Ganon. 

Seron.That name brought another flood of memories.Seron, fooling Wynn into believing the dark man would show him where his parents were.Seron, attacking Wynn at the Forest Temple.Seron, using his dark medallion to nearly blast Wynn into oblivion, and getting his hand mangled by its destruction.Seron, in his General's armor, nearly defeating Wynn, then Solan, only to fall when the two acted as a team. 

Wynn sighed as he remembered Seron's words to him in Ganon's Tower, when Wynn had suggested Seron give up his evil ways and join the side of good. "_I will always be evil, Wynn.__You cannot save me, __no one can."And then, at Kakariko only that morning, "__Me, __a good guy?__I think not, __fool!__I like being evil!" Wynn shook his head slowly.There was good in Seron, he knew it!But, why wouldn't Seron realize it?Wynn looked up, towards the top of Death Mountain.He wouldn't lose another person to evil like he had lost Solan.If he could save Seron from himself, he would, or one of them would die in the attempt. _

****** 

Seron cautiously peered around the corner of the house he was hiding behind.He almost smiled as he saw that the person he was hiding from hadn't noticed him yet.He was so close to the entrance to Death Mountain Trail he could see it, yet there was no way he could get past- 

"Chirp?" 

Seron sharply put a finger to his lips. "Shh, you imbecile!If Kiara sees us, then I'm toast!" 

The Tekiton shrugged its shoulders.Suddenly, Seron noticed a shadow sliding over him.He whirled, and his heart sank as he saw the one person he had been looking to avoid walk towards him.He opened his mouth to explain, but mercifully the girl walked right past him, not noticing him in his rather absurd costume.She looked furious.The Tekiton saw her, and started towards her, waving its arm to get her attention, but Seron tackled it, sending both to the ground. 

Seron stood, pushing himself off the complaining Tekiton, smiling as he saw that Kiara was past.He ripped off his fake mustache, and threw off the dirty brown cloak that he had bought from a passing man on the way.He started towards the trail, a bruised Tekiton following in his wake. 

Once they reached the trail, Seron paused, looking in the direction Kiara had gone.He sighed, his eyes not moving from that spot for a moment, then two.He only moved when the Tekiton stopped as well, squeaking at him curiously.Once again, Seron guessed at its question. "Nothing's wrong.I'm…I'm just resting.And before you ask, the reason we went through all that was to keep her from seeing us.She would be angry at us for leaving like we did, and she would slow us down." 

If the Tekiton had two eyebrows, it would have raised one mockingly, but it had to settle for raising the only one it had, which totally ruined the idea by giving it a ridiculous expression.Seron walked past it, starting up the mountain. "Come.We must hurry, and complete our destiny." 

The Tekiton sighed, slumped its shoulders.It knew this would only bring trouble.It, too, looked back in the direction Kiara had went, then followed its master. 

****** 

Wynn grunted as he pushed himself up onto the ledge, and then turned and offered a hand to Nerah, climbing below him.After he pulled her up, Wynn looked around.They were standing at the end of the secondary trail leading up to Death Mountain.They had passed the path leading into Goron City, following a hunch that the Fairy would be at the peak. 

Wynn looked over the side of the mountain.He could see much of Hyrule from here.He recalled that it had been on this flat area that he had battled with the King Dinolfos.That had been long, long ago, back when he had never even heard of Icarnos.It had actually been here when he had learned of the wizard's existence.Wynn looked over to the rest of his friends.They, too, were remembering the same battle. 

Wynn frowned in concentration.Now wasn't the time.He had to find the Great Fairy before Seron arrived.He looked to Jier. "Where next?" 

Jier closed his eyes. "I think…" He opened them again. "There!" He pointed to a blank wall a short distance away. 

Wynn looked to his friend quizzically. "Are you certain?" 

Jier nodded, no doubt or hesitation in his eyes. "It is in there." 

Wynn sighed. "Here goes…" He raised his arms.An aura of light fell over him.Suddenly, it disappeared, replaced by twin globes of light orbiting his hands.Faster and faster they went, as Wynn lowered his arms.As the orbs of light collided, Wynn placed his right hand above his left.The orbs combined into a much larger one, hurtling at the wall.When it collided, the explosion sent shards of rock everywhere, and nearly sent several of the heroes off the side of the cliff. 

Wynn chuckled self-consciously as several of his friends glared at him. "Whoops.I guess I'm more powerful than I remembered." 

Shezarah gasped. "There's a cave!" 

Jier smiled triumphantly. "I told you!" 

Wynn smiled.Indeed, there was a cave behind the wall he had blasted.The five cautiously made their way into the cavern, peering about.Tane took the lead as they made their way inside.All had their weapons ready, not sure what to expect. 

Once they entered, they were all amazed by the splendor of the cavern.Inside, the walls appeared to be made of water, slowly flowing downward.The light inside was provided by two large torches.At the other end of the room was a shallow pool, with water that also seemed to ripple from the center.Surrounding the fountain was a white stone floor that seemed so pure it could almost glow. 

Wynn and the others walked up to the fountain carefully.Wynn noted that on the ground was a strange marking: three golden triangles shaped so they formed a larger one.It was the symbol of the Triforce, the mystical relic that was the most sought-after item in history.It had the power to grant one wish to the person that found it, if they had a balance of courage, wisdom, and power. 

"Uh…what now?" Tane asked, scratching his head. 

"_Welcome, __mortals.__Welcome to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Power." _

With an unsettling laugh, a being appeared, rising out of the fountain.It was a woman, yet much different.For one, she was much larger than any normal person.She was clad in what appeared to be a suit of vines, although it wasn't much.Her hair fell behind her in three long ponytails.She floated above the fountain, her gaze piercing the mind of the five heroes. 

Wynn looked to Tane. "That answer your question?" 

"_You have come for the Pendant, __I know.I know much of you, __your lives and your quests.__I even know what you would have no others know." Her gaze fell on Nerah, then Shezarah, and she seemed to smirk. _

"Then you know why we need them.So, what must we do to earn them?" Wynn asked, as politely as he could, knowing much rested on them getting the Pendants. 

The Fairy laughed. "_A test, __young hero.__It would be a pity if you failed…__your destiny seems so bright…" _

Wynn's eyes narrowed. "What kind of test? 

"_Hand to hand combat." _

Wynn grimaced. "Against who?" 

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot past Wynn's shoulder, narrowly missing him. "You may have beat me here, but you'll never get the Pendant!" Seron shouted, running at Wynn. 

"_Halt." Seron cried out as he was lifted into the air, only high enough that he couldn't reach the ground. Wynn also yelled out as he was given the same treatment. "__To gain the Pendant of Power, __you must defeat each other in hand to hand combat.__You may use no weapons, __nor may you use magic.__The first to fall, __be it unconscious or dead, is the loser.The winner gets the Pendant." _

Wynn's friends ran up to him, wishing him luck, and sending glares at Seron.Seron merely leaned over and whispered into the ear of his Tekiton.Then, both Wynn and Seron looked each other in the eye, and nodded.The world disappeared around them with a flash. 

A second later, they found themselves standing on a small platform.Wynn gasped, feeling a tide of heat wash over him.It was boiling in here! he thought. 

The platform they were on was inside the crater at the top of Death Mountain.Far away was a cliff, where the Tekiton and Wynn's friends stood watching them.And all around the platform… Wynn swallowed loudly.The platform was nearly submerged in lava! 

"_Good luck to both of you.__Farewell." _

Wynn looked to Seron, and cracked his knuckles. "You want to give up now, and save me the trouble of beating your face into the ground?" 

Seron laughed, throwing off his cloak. "I'll remember that while you're taking a lava bath." 

"I'll give you something else to remember!" Wynn yelled, throwing himself at Seron in a tackle.Seron was caught off guard, but nearly managed to twist out of the way.Both fell to the ground, then stood, moving away from each other, fists clenched and ready. 

Seron made the first move.He came at Wynn with his right fist back, aiming for Wynn's face.Wynn sidestepped, but Seron's move was a feint.As Wynn moved to the left, Seron stopped, twisting in a roundhouse kick.Seron's boot met his enemy's face, knocking the hero down. 

Wynn was on his feet in an instant, but Seron was on top of him before he could attack.Wynn gasped in pain as Seron's fist dove into his stomach, and Wynn bent double.The next thing Wynn saw was Seron's knee flying at his face.Wynn staggered back a step, only to have his legs cut out from under him by a quick kick. 

Seron smirked down at Wynn, who was on the ground. "Had enough, hero?" 

The fallen adventurer groaned, trying to clear his head. The heat was sapping his strength almost as much as Seron's attacks. "No." 

Seron laughed. "Time to fix that, then!" 

"Wait." The villain paused, sneering down at Wynn. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Seron frowned. "What's that?" 

"This!" Wynn yelled, as his foot scythed his foe's legs out from under him.Seron fell, his head making a sharp 'crack!' as it hit the rock of the platform. Wynn was the one standing when Seron's vision cleared. "My turn!" 

Seron desperately tried to scramble away, but Wynn caught him by the neck of his tunic.Seron yelped as he felt himself lifted from the ground, and then flying through the air.He landed hard, and tried to push himself up, but found himself unable. 

He rolled over, and sat up, trying to ignore the fact that his head was swimming.His eyes widened as he saw Wynn's boot moving fast at his face.He couldn't move away in time. 

Seron coughed, then choked as he felt the pressure of the hero's boot on his throat.He tried desperately to push it away, to get air, but failed. "Give up, Seron?" Wynn demanded.When Seron didn't answer, he pushed down harder. "Do you?" 

"Hey!" came a distant shout.Wynn looked to the cliff where his friends were standing.There, the Tekiton was attempting to beat up Tane, much to the larger hero's annoyance.Tane pushed the thing away, and it stayed down. 

The wizard smiled.Exactly as planned.Seron gave Wynn's foot a sharp twist while he was distracted, sending the other man down.Seron fumbled on the ground, and his hand found a fist-sized rock.Seron saw Wynn's eyes widen as the rock came down, hitting the side of his head. 

Wynn grunted loudly, then fell back.He didn't move. 

Seron laughed, tossing the rock into the lava.He briefly considered pushing Wynn into the lava, but didn't get the chance.The world grew bright around him, and then he was no longer in the volcano. 

Seron sneered at Wynn's friends once they re-materialized in the Great Fairy's Fountain.He cockily stepped forward, knowing his victory was at hand. 

The Great Fairy waved a hand.Seron looked down as a wave of spiraling light flowed over Wynn and him.The light felt refreshing, and cool, soothing his wounds, making them disappear. 

When it was done, Seron and Wynn were completely healed. 

Wynn groaned loudly. "What happened?" he mumbled. 

"You lost, hero!Seron triumphs!" Seron crowed. 

"_Indeed, __you have earned the Pendant of Power." A glowing pendant lowered, coming to rest on Seron's neck. "__Use it wisely, __and do not fear its strength." With the same eerie laugh as before, the Great Fairy of Power disappeared into her fountain. _

Seron laughed. "Now, no one, not even you, Wynn, can stop me!HA HA HA!" 

Wynn and the others groaned, their shoulders slumping.They had lost the first pendant, and if they didn't catch up, Seron would win this race.And it would cost them their lives. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 4

Seron arrogantly waved to the heroes as he walked by. "See you later, losers!" he taunted. 

Wynn glared at him.His fists clenched.He was starting to rethink this whole 'redeem Seron' idea… 

"We have to follow him!He knows where the next pendant is!" Shezarah yelled. 

Wynn nodded, leading the way.They exited the fountain, stepping out into the dimming light of the day.By the time they left the Fairy Fountain, it would be night.Wynn knew it wouldn't be easy climbing down the mountain at night, but they couldn't let Seron have a head start on the next pendant. 

"Where did he go?" Nerah asked, looking around. 

"Hmm…I don't know," Wynn said.He started towards the edge of the cliff they had climbed earlier. 

"He couldn't have gone far.I mean…Yikes!" Tane said, backpedaling, but tripped over his own feet and falling to the ground.Wynn whirled.There stood the thing that had frightened Tane.Wynn looked up…and up…and up. 

"Hiya, little buddy!" came the deep rumbling voice of Biggoron. 

"Hey, you big lug!You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Wynn yelled at Biggoron, but the humor in his voice dulled the edge of his words. 

Biggoron was as his name stated.He was the biggest Goron by far; while most Gorons came up to a man's neck, Biggoron was many times taller than a man, at least five or six, probably more.It was hard to estimate, as it was hard to see all of Biggoron without being far down the mountain from him.He lived on the peak of Death Mountain, as he could not fit in Goron City with the rest of his fellow Gorons. 

"Heh.Sorry, pal," Biggoron said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Sorry we don't have much time to stay and chat, but we are after someone.Have you seen anyone come by here?My height, dark, with a big cape and a monster that's about as stupid as him?" 

Biggoron laughed, which seemed to shake the mountain. "Yeah, I saw him.I think I scared them both nearly to death, by the way they screamed!" 

"Which way did he go?" Jier asked. 

"Into the volcano, there." He pointed to a large cavern near the entrance of the Fairy Fountain. 

Wynn nodded thanks to him. "I've got to go.I will see you again someday soon.Until then, farewell." He turned to his friends. "Let's get him." 

His friends heard the dark tone in his voice, and nodded.They all ran for the cavern, and inside the volcano once again.Wynn was first inside, ignoring the heat as he dashed inside.The others followed, except Nerah, who lagged behind.She groaned as she felt the strength be sapped from her by the heat.She was used to cool, soothing water, not the heat of this inferno!Wynn and the others would have to go it without her. 

Wynn dashed in the direction he guessed Seron had gone.He climbed down a ladder, then halted at the edge of a cliff.He grimaced.There, just across a short ravine, was a cavern that looked recently opened.Wynn looked down.Far below was the molten lava, and a sure death. 

Wynn clenched his fists.Using his magic would drain him, but he had no choice.He raised his arms, channeling his powers.As the orbs circled closer and closer, he lowered his arms.Just before they collided, he clenched his fists, leaving his index fingers pointing across the ravine at the other cliff.The beam of light shot forth, making a bridge across. 

"Hurry!" Wynn said, gritting his teeth.Tane stepped up to the bridge, tapping it experimentally with his toe, then dashed across.Jier and Shezarah followed, with Wynn close behind.The bridge disappeared behind them.The other three waited as Wynn stopped, turning. "Where's Nerah? 

Jier looked towards the entrance of the cave. "I think she stayed outside." 

Shezarah nodded. "The heat was probably too much for her.She was roasting while you were battling Seron earlier." 

Wynn stood. "Well, let's get the next talisman, and then we can pick Nerah up on our way out." He pointed to the cavern. "After we've beat Seron." 

Together, the four heroes entered the tunnel, coming to a stop inside the fountain.This fountain was structurally identical to the last, and the Great Fairy that hovered over the fountain was very similar to the previous one. 

The Great Fairy noted them with a smile, looking up from Seron, who she had been conversing with. "_Welcome, __heroes, __to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Wisdom.__Now, __we may begin the test, __to see who may earn the Pendant of Wisdom." _

Seron looked angrily to Wynn. "Give it up, fool!" he shouted. 

Wynn drew his sword. "Bring it on, pal!" 

The Fairy smirked down at them. "_Calm.__You shall not have your task tonight.__When dawn comes, __you may begin your trial, __no earlier." _

Shezarah gripped her scimitar/spear warily. "And what is this task?" 

The Great Fairy's mischievous smile grew. "_A riddle.__You must find three keys to unlock a hidden lock.__Once unlocked, __you shall gain the Pendant of Wisdom." _

Seron frowned at the fairy. "Why can't we find them tonight?" 

She laughed. "_It is late, __and I do not wish for any to gain an unfair advantage.__The race begins at dawn, __no earlier." _

All nodded. "_Here is your riddle.__Figure it out tonight, __and you shall be ready for the morning light to come." _

_A canyon deep, with a river running through. _

_An island hollow, in a sea of blue. _

_A well empty, where evil once grew. _

_A grave wide, with the pendant of azure hue. _

She smiled at the more than slightly confused and befuddled look on their faces. "_Now, __rest.__Your trials begin tomorrow, __and you shall need your strength.__Farewell, __Hyrule's hope!" _

The five shielded their eyes as a flash made the world around them disappear.When the light dimmed again, Wynn, Jier, Tane, Nerah, and Shezarah were standing in a familiar house.Nerah gasped."How did I get here?One minute, I was outside, the next…" She looked around, seeing the others. 

Before she could go on, Fami rushed up to the five. "Did you get it?What happened?Where's Seron?" 

Wynn clenched his fists, eyes narrowing.He turned his back. 

Tane sighed. "He won the first Pendant.We are leaving in the morning to get the second one." 

"How did he…?" 

Jier cleared his throat. "He…beat Wynn in a fight for it." 

Fami's face fell, and she went to Wynn.She whispered something into his ear, but he didn't relax.She stepped in front of him, and seemed to ask him something.Wynn tensed, and answered sharply.She kissed Wynn lightly and walked away, but he didn't relax.When she got back to the others, she slowly shook her head. 

Shezarah grimaced. "He cheated!" 

Tane nodded. "Getting his pesky Tekiton to attack us, distracting Wynn, then hit Wynn while he wasn't looking." 

Fami scowled. "He did?" Her voice was a growl. 

Jier nodded. "He took the Pendant of Power." 

"We'll get it back!" Nerah assured the others.She cracked her knuckles. "If we have to kill Seron to get it." 

The others nodded.They would never give up.Seron had yet to face them as a team.It may be the last thing he ever would. 

****** 

It was a very little known fact that Great Fairies had a rather wicked sense of humor.This could be an annoyance to some, and often lethal to others.It was a close call as to which of these Seron would fit in. 

Seron came into existence after the Great Fairy's last words in a house.At first, he was glad he wasn't with Wynn and the others.His opinion soon changed as he recognized his surroundings.He groaned quietly, and started for the door. 

"Oh, no you don't!" screamed Kiara, stepping to block the door.Seron slumped as the Tekiton moved to hug her.As she was wrapped up by the monster's frenzied attack/show of affection, Seron moved past her, at the door.His hand was grasping desperately for the knob when her foot came down on his cape, sending him sprawling forward.His eyes widened as he saw the door coming at his face. 

Several minutes later, when Seron came to, he was once again looking into the eyes of Kiara.She was leaning over him, eyes narrowed menacingly.He cringed, realizing his mistake.He knew he was trapped, and there was no way out of this one.Oddly, he was more afraid of her than he had ever been of Wynn. 

"You." 

Seron gulped.He desperately tried to call up his cocky image, but found he couldn't while she was holding him down, trapping both him and his bragging.He tried to look away, but was paralyzed, staring into her threatening eyes. 

"Why did you leave?How did you get in here without me noticing?You shouldn't have been out, injured as much as you were!" 

Seron glared back, his attempts finally working. "I'm fine.And why I left and how I got here are none of your business!" 

Kiara snarled at him. "I made it my business!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

The two sat there, locked in a battle of wills.Finally, Seron jerked her hand away, and rolled to the side.Kiara moved to hold him, but he was going the other way.He moved for one of the beds. "I shall be sleeping here," he declared, throwing off his cape. 

Kiara watched through slitted eyes as Seron took off his armor. "A pity.It looks like I'll have to wash my cousin's sheets again, to rid them of your presence." 

Seron froze.Her cousin!He gritted his teeth, knowing things had gone from bad to really, really bad. "Will he be needing this bed?" Seron asked, his voice cold. 

Kiara put her hands on her hips. "He's gone to Hyrule Marketplace to fetch some more supplies from my father.They used up most of the medicine we had after that insane wizard Seron attacked.He won't be back till tomorrow." 

Seron had to force himself not to flinch when she said his true name. "Very well." And without another word, Seron fell onto the bed, his back turned to Kiara. 

Kiara sniffed loudly, turning away and moving to the other end of the house.While she had her back turned, the Tekiton walked up to Seron and smacked him on the back of his head. 

"Hey!" Seron yelped, rolling to face his monster, shock in his eyes.It stood over him, frail arms crossed.Its single eye was narrowed.It pointed to him, chirping condescendingly.Seron frowned, figuring out what it had said.When it finally came to him, his eyes widened. 

"Never!Not on my life!I would never stoop so low!" 

The Tekiton looked at him, eye narrowed. It pointed to Kiara, then looked back to Seron.It again crossed its arms, looking to him expectantly. 

Seron snarled at it. "And what're you going to do if I don't?" 

It raised a claw.It slowly, as if trying to figure it out, made a 'S' shape in the air.Then, it made an 'E'.Then, a 'R'.Next, an 'O'… 

Seron gaped at it, shocked. "You wouldn't!" he hissed. 

The Tekiton smugly made a sweep with its arm, gesturing to Kiara. 

Seron stood hesitantly, looked pleadingly to the Tekiton, who shook its head, and started forward.He came to a stop behind Kiara, and cleared his throat.She paid him no attention.He softly said her name, and she whirled. 

"What do YOU want?" 

Seron slumped."I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

Confusion came to Kiara's eyes. "What?" she demanded. 

Seron gritted his teeth. "I apologize for yelling at you earlier.I was…tired." 

"Oh, so, you do have a humble bone in your body?I'm impressed." 

Seron clenched a gloved hand. "I did not mean to insult you.I shall leave, if you wish." 

She gave him a genuine smile. "That's not necessary," she said, almost tenderly. "You can stay." Seeing Seron relax, she continued. "I'm sorry, too, for being so cold.I was just a little upset over you disappearing this morning." 

Seron nodded, looking ashamed. "There was something I had to do, and I didn't want to make you worry." 

She playfully cuffed him on the shoulder, laughing. "You didn't do a good job." 

Seron laughed as well. "I'm not used to being worried about." 

Kiara looked into his eyes. "Sertane…Where did you come from?Who were your parents?Why did Seron attack you?" 

Seron grimaced at the use of his fake name. "Just call me Ser.And…my past is a tale for another night.And, Seron…let's say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

Kiara put a hand on his shoulder.She could sense something was wrong, but decided to leave it alone. "O.K., Ser.What now?" 

Seron glanced down. "I…" he paused, loathing the taste of the words in his mouth, "I shall have to leave at dawn once again." 

Kiara shook her head no. "You're still hurt, whether you admit it or not." 

Seron smiled. "Actually, I'm completely healed." 

Kiara looked at him, puzzled. He went on. "Today, I found someone with strong enough magic to heal me." 

"Then, you don't need to leave?" 

"No…there is something I must do.I shall return, I promise.Not tomorrow, but the next night." 

Kiara nodded. "Very well then." Seron yawned, covering his mouth.She grinned. "Tired?" 

Seron nodded. "Very.I suppose I shall retire.Goodnight…" 

Kiara gave him a nearly formal nod. "Rest well." 

Seron walked over to the bed.There sat the Tekiton, a triumphant expression on his face.Seron chuckled, patting it on the back.It chirped happily, then curled up at the foot of the bed. "Good night," Seron said, getting into bed.Within moments, he was asleep. 

Kiara stared at him for a while.She had actually seen who he really was!He had been nice, and had apologized!He had even been polite to his monster! 

A dark cloud passed over her emotions.He was hiding something, she knew.But, he would tell her in time.She trusted him. 

A big mistake. 

****** 

Wynn woke up with a start.Something was wrong!He jumped up, searching for the cause of his alarm.All was silent, and the house was completely dark, with only the light of the moon showing through.He could see nothing but the sleeping forms of his friends. 

He sat back on his bed, trying to calm himself.He had just had a dream, oddly real and unsettling.He struggled to recall it, but nothing could come.He wished he could figure out what was wrong… 

Nearby, a form watched him from the safety of the shadows.She resisted the urge to scream in frustration as she leaped out a window out of Wynn's view.She sheathed the dagger she had intended to use on the heroes, and made her way toward where her partner was waiting. 

Wynn fell back onto the bed, trying to get his heart to slow.Slowly, the vision was coming back to him.He closed his eyes, willing it to return. 

_Near him stood a Zora girl, __shouting something in defiance.__Wynn saw, __in front of them, __was a massive figure seemingly made of pure shadow, __and he could feel waves of evil emanating from it.__As Wynn watched, __the figure raised a clawed hand, __and it shot at the girl, __passing through her.__She screamed, __and fell.__Wynn ran to her, __and said something, __but he couldn't hear his own words.__She gasped something out, __and was still. _

_Wynn glared at the shadowed figure, __which laughed in return.__It seemed to offer Wynn a challenge.__Wynn started to charge his magic, __ready to destroy the fiend. _

_But, __before he could, __a taloned hand knocked him aside.__He flinched as it lowered to finish him. _

_It never got the chance.__Seron leaped in front of it, __sword at ready.__Wynn yelled something as the villain faced him, __hatred burning in his eyes… _

****** 

"Wynn!Wynn, wake up!" 

"Hunh?" 

Wynn opened his eyes.It was still dark outside, with not a hint of light.Wynn was surrounded by his five friends, all ready for action.Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. 

"It's almost dawn," Tane said, hefting his ax. "We better go if we want to catch Seron." 

Wynn nodded, standing.A cold gleam came into his eyes. "Well, it's time we taught Seron a lesson.Let's go." 

The others nodded.Wynn got ready, and the group went out the door just as the first lights of day began to shine.They paused, uncertain as to their destination.Tane scratched his head, thinking of the Fairy's words. 

Jier coughed. "What were the clues again?" 

Wynn grimaced. "Something about a valley and a river…" 

"Gerudo Valley!" interrupted Shezarah. 

"Yeah!Good job, Shezarah!" Fami exclaimed. 

"Wow, I was wrong," smirked Tane. 

Shezarah looked at him warily. "What do you mean?" 

He laughed. "Looks like a Gerudo's attitude doesn't block out their brain!" 

Shezarah snorted. "I wish I could say the same for your ego!" 

Wynn laughed at the two, and then turned to Fami.Before he could even start, she cut him off. "Oh, no!I'm coming this time!I'm fine!" 

Wynn looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. 

She smiled, then hugged him. "I'll be fine." 

"Can we skip the mushy stuff?Seron will be ahead of us if we don't hurry!" Nerah protested. 

Fami glared at her. "Spoil-sport." 

"Brat." 

"Over-grown sardine." 

"So, how's the weather down there?" 

Jier stepped between the two. "Enough!" 

They sighed, and then nodded.Wynn led the group onward, through the gates of Kakariko, and into Hyrule Field. 

They were prepared for a fight.And they got one.A fight for their lives. 

****** 

As the dawn came, Seron opened his eyes to see Kiara sleeping in a chair next to him.He smiled, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed steadily in sleep.He rose quietly, trying not to disturb her sleep. 

Confused and worried, he looked to her bed.He couldn't control his laugh as he saw the Tekiton there, all tangled up in the sheet.His laugh startled Kiara, who woke up.He cringed as he realized his mistake, and stuttered out an apology. 

She yawned, and then gave him a drowsy smile. "Don' worry, I wanted ta tell ya 'bye'," she slurred, more than half-asleep.Seron smiled back, then began to put on his armor.Kiara watched him, willing herself to wake up.By the time Seron was finished and had awoken the Tekiton, she was fully conscious. 

Seron turned to give her a farewell, but, much to his immense surprise, she tackled him in a hug.He blushed as she held him, and also to his surprise, he returned the embrace.Finally, she let go of him, looking up to him with expectant, hopeful eyes. 

"Tomorrow night!You promised!" she reminded him. 

Seron chuckled.He couldn't believe his next action.He lifted the Pendant of Power off his neck, and placed it on hers. "On this, one of my most prized possessions, I swear I shall return." 

Kiara's mouth opened.She looked at the red talisman, an amazed look on her face.She looked back up to him, beaming.Seron gasped as she kissed him. 

To the pair, it seemed hours were spent in that moment.The Tekiton watched them, a single tear blossoming from its eye.Finally, the two broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes.Both smiled, pure smiles, none of their previous conflict remaining in those expressions. 

Seron blindly groped for the doorknob, not willing to tear his eyes from Kiara's.To his dismay, he found it.Without another word, he turned, and strolled out, the Tekiton at his heels.Kiara watched them go, the walked back inside, a sigh of bliss escaping her lips. 

Seron jauntily whistled as he walked through Kakariko, a bounce to his step that didn't go unnoticed by his companion.He was happier than he had been in ages!He laughed out loud.He knew the perfect way to celebrate!He clenched his fists.By spilling the blood of his foes, starting with Wynn, son of Baro! 

And he knew just the way to do it! 

****** 

Wynn smiled as he saw Gerudo's Valley come into view.They had finally reached their destination after nearly a day's hike, and he was dead tired.The path through Hyrule Field had been long, and they were hoping that Seron wouldn't attack with them in such a tired state, but realized the futility of such a wish. 

Wynn whistled as he looked down into the valley.The chasm was thin, but extremely deep.He could almost make out a small niche cut into the side of the valley wall far below, near the raging river that had created the valley. 

"That's pretty deep," Wynn stated, knowing it to be an understatement. 

"You try falling in!" Tane said, remembering his 'death' before their last battle with Ganon. 

"No thanks," Wynn said. 

"So, how do you intend to get down there?Unless one of us can sprout wings, there's no way!That's a solid cliff face!" Nerah informed the others. 

"I know a way!" Fami piped up. "With my vines, Wynn can rappel down there!" 

"Wow.A halfway decent idea.I'm rubbing off on you!" Nerah smirked. 

Wynn held up a hand to ward off any more verbal sparring. "I'll do it, but where would this 'key' be?" 

"There is a small cove on the other side, which was used by the Gerudos as a hideout for stolen treasure long ago.Don't ask how they got down there, I don't know." 

Wynn smiled. "Great job, Shezarah.Fami, I'll cross over, and you lower me down using your vines.The rest of you, stay up here and guard against any attacks; I'll be helpless." 

The other five nodded.Wynn ran across the bridge to the other side, then paused at the other side.Wynn smiled as the others waved good luck to him, and Fami blew him a kiss.Wynn nodded, then a vine sprouted from the ground, and wrapped around Wynn's waist.With a final wave, Wynn began his descent into the valley. 

It was not an easy climb.Wynn forced himself not to look down as the wind buffeted him, sometimes slamming him into the wall.The going was slow, and uncertain.Wynn just hoped that the key was indeed down there, and this served their purpose. 

He was halfway down when disaster struck.The others had grouped around the cliff's edge, watching as Wynn's figure slowly fell deeper into the chasm.Suddenly, they sensed another presence, a dark form behind them.They each whirled, weapons at ready in an instant. 

A short distance away stood Seron, cape billowing in the wind.The Tekiton stood ready next to him, sword/knife/joke in hand.There was a cold glint in the villain's eyes, one that spoke of triumph.However, there was a casualness to his stance, a satisfied smirk on his face that wasn't just of evil, oddly.For some reason, he seemed less threatening to the five heroes. 

However, the crowd of monsters behind him didn't share the same diminished threat.The adventurers knew them to be Lizalfos, a whole mob of the reptilian bipeds.Each clutched a thin sword a hundred times more threatening than the Tekiton's pitiful excuse for a weapon.They were giant lizards, with a frill running down the backs of their necks.Each wore light armor, and small fangs jutted from their maws. 

"Well, now.It seems you're trespassing on what is now MY land.Leave now, and I won't hurt you," Seron gloated. 

Tane easily twirled his ax. "Want to make us?" 

The villain laughed. "That was my intent.Perhaps my friends," he gestured with the gloved hand to the Lizalfos, "can change your minds.Or kill you, it doesn't really matter." 

Fami narrowed her eyes. "I won't let you hurt Wynn." 

Seron sneered at her coldly, no hint of hesitation in his dark eyes. "I'm afraid you can't stop me.If you try, you die." 

Fami was taken aback.She hadn't expected that.Seron usually tried to capture her, to win her over, to steal her heart from Wynn.Now, he didn't seem to care!What had changed? 

Seron stepped forward. "I believe these shall be enough to handle you weaklings.Now, I believe Wynn requires some 'help'.I think I'll provide it!Help to his grave!" 

Shezarah stepped in front of him. "How do you plan that, eh?Do you intend to fly, apprentice?" 

She dived to the side as a bolt of his dark lightning narrowly missed her. "Yes." 

So stunned was she, that she wasn't able to move as Seron dashed past her, straight to the edge of the cliff.He jumped off feet-first, hurtling towards the river far below. 

Shezarah was so shocked by the apprentice's insane actions that she didn't notice the Lizalfos leaping at her.She whirled, trying to bring her weapons to bear, but was too late.She stared as the blade flew at her, paralyzed. 

It never reached her.It slammed into the wooden handle of Tane's ax as the hero leaped in front of her, catching the attack.He caught the monster with a kick, sending it sprawling away. 

"For Wynn!" he yelled, dashing at the crowd, his ax flying in wide deadly arcs. 

The battle was soon joined.Shezarah leaped and spun, her scimitar/spear flashing as it disarmed, dismembered, and decapitated several of the monsters.Fami waved a hand, using her vines her toss the monsters off the cliff. 

Tane was pressed back by the flood of monsters.He stopped at the edge, eyes narrowed as a monster approached.It leapt at him, but he dodged, rolling under it and sending it flying off the precipice with a boot.He flinched in sympathy, remembering his own plummet. 

Nerah worked her way behind the monsters, then used her water magic to blast them off the side with immense geysers.Clumps of the creatures were killed at once.Others tried to attack her, but Jier pounced, swiftly killing one, then lithely moving to the next, his body in constant motion. 

Meanwhile, Wynn had his own problems.He had not quite reached the bottom yet, but it seemed Seron was rather anxious to help him get there faster.Much faster.Wynn had been more than a little surprised to see Seron falling towards him.He was even more shocked to see the dark wizard stop in mid-air, at the same height as Wynn. 

Seron sneered at him, floating impossibly, as he pointed his gauntleted hand at Wynn. "It's a long way down.I'll enjoy hearing you scream the whole way!" 

Wynn cried out as a bolt of dark lightning severed the thin vine holding him aloft.He flailed his arms as he plummeted downward.Fortunately for him, he had nearly made it to the bottom.His short fall ended with a splash, the collision with the water knocking his wind from him.He desperately swung his arms, trying to find the platform before the swift current swept him on downstream.After what seemed ages, Wynn's hand smacked against rock, and held. 

The hero pulled himself on to solid ground, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.He wiped a drenched hand across his eyes, trying to free his eyes from water.As his vision cleared, he could see a small box near him.He stood slowly, casting a quick glance behind him.Not seeing his foe, He pointed one hand at the box, calling on his magic reserves.The orbs of light appeared, much smaller than usual, circling his one hand faster and faster, till they combined.With a flash, a small, thin beam of light shot from his hand, slamming into the box.The box exploded, sending splinters flying in all directions. 

Wynn shielded his face with his arm, feeling sharp pieces of wood enter but none passed through his armor.He dropped his arm, looking to the place where the box had been.Now, there was merely rubble, and the item he had been searching for.The key was golden, beautiful and had the end made of a glowing green crystal.It was obviously magic, since it was floating knee-high in the air. 

Wynn couldn't help smiling as he grasped the key.Seron hadn't beaten him, this time! 

"Well, Wynn, I would suggest handing that over.Otherwise, I'll have to kill you slowly, instead of fast," Seron gloated, floating above the waters a short distance away. 

Wynn, ignoring the threat, looked at the wizard. "Since when can you fly?" He slipped the key into the pouch at his side, securing it safely. 

Seron chuckled, puffing up. "I am more powerful than you think!" 

"And more egotistical than you should be." 

Seron snarled at him. "Shut up!" 

Wynn laughed. "Make me." 

Seron raised his hand, lightning flying forth.Wynn couldn't move as it blasted in all directions around him, as he realized Seron was trying to intimidate him. 

"Had enough?" 

Wynn stared coldly at him. "Yeah.Enough of your mouth!" 

He ran at Seron.The wizard was shocked, moving back, but was too slow.Wynn took a leap from the platform, lowering his head.Seron howled in anger as Wynn drove his shoulder into the apprentice's gut, sending both into the water. 

Even as the current began whisking the two downstream, the two still fought.Seron laced his hands together and brought them down on Wynn's head.Wynn responded with a grunt, and slammed his knee into Seron's chest.The wizard doubled, and Wynn brought his fist up in a viscous punch that snapped Seron's head back. 

Seron fell away from Wynn, the last punch having driven the thoughts from his mind.Wynn smiled, then pushed up to gasp for breath.He looked around for a way to escape the raging river. 

He didn't see the rock he was zooming towards. 

Wynn joined Seron in his slumber.The river stole both unconscious men away.They left their friends and enemies behind, and were gone. 

****** 

Fami smiled darkly as the last of the Lizalfos fell to Shezarah's blade.Now, there was only one last pest to take care of.She walked towards the monster, threat in her eyes. 

"Chirp?" The Tekiton looked at her, then started backing away, shielding itself with its hands.She came ever onwards, murder in her eyes.It stopped at the edge of the cliff, its eye widening as it looked down into the chasm.It squeaked miserably, and looked at the furious girl. 

A vine sprouted, leaping at the Tekiton and binding it.It shrieked as the vine held it over the abyss.Fami sneered as she walked up to it. "Stupid boot-licking monster!" 

The Tekiton didn't hear her harsh words.Its attention was elsewhere.Hanging over the edge of the cliff, its eye widened as it saw two forms being washed down the river.Its shrill shriek told of its shock. 

Fami looked in the direction the Tekiton was staring.What the…?No!She screamed as she watched Wynn and Seron disappear.Her breath left her as she fell to her knees. 

The others ran up to her, wondering what was wrong.They stopped nearby, hearing her sobs.Tane stepped to the edge of the cliff, looking down.His head lowered, and he turned to the others. 

"We are going to Lake Hylia," he said grimly. "That's where he'll wash up, whether he's dead or alive.Seron, too." 

Fami looked up at those words, her face tear-streaked. "And if Seron's still alive, we'll fix that.He'll never hurt anyone ever again!" 

The others shared a look, noticing the dark tone in her vengeful words.They turned, and began on the path that would lead them to Lake Hylia, leaving behind them the corpses of the monsters.One way or another, they would find Wynn and Seron.They wouldn't give up hope. 

****** 

Wynn slowly opened his eyes, groaning and forcing a water-weighted arm across them to free them of the water impairing his vision.He let the arm rest there, shielding his eyes from the glaring sunlight.He fought to wake up, clearing his mental fog. 

With tremendous effort, he finally sat up.He looked around through half-lidded eyes, appraising his surroundings.Contrary to his belief, he was not dead, or at least yet.He had washed up on the shores of Lake Hylia, near the old lab.He felt the reassuring weight of his sword, and was relieved he hadn't lost it.His chained mace was still at his side, and the key as well.He stood, looking for someone, anyone. 

He found what he was looking for.A short distance away was an unconscious young man, his soaked black cape laying in a pile on him, his black hair tousled.Wynn drew his Biggoron Sword, and walked to the man.The tip of the blade pointed at the fallen man's neck, as Wynn raised it for the finishing blow.He held the sword high, ready to finish his opponent.Then, a look of concern, embarrassment, and fear crossed his face.He lowered his sword, and returned it to his sheath.He walked away, leaving the sleeping Seron behind. 

His gaze swept across the still blue waters of the lake, which seemed to stretch an uncrossable distance.He paused as he saw something, and remembered the Fairy's words.Wynn laughed, taking off towards the bridge that lead to the two islands that jutted from the lake's floor.Key two was his, and there was no stopping him! 

****** 

Seron groaned as he pushed himself up on one arm.He coughed up what seemed to be a gallon of water, and his eyes narrowed.Curse Wynn!He would be dead before the sun set, Seron swore.Wynn's blood would stain Seron's sword! 

Seron then realized two things: one, he didn't have a sword, and two, Wynn was running across the great bridges leading over the lake.Seron's fist clenched. _You can run, __but you can't hide! _

Seron rose into the air, taking flight over the water.It cost him power, but he would catch up with Wynn in time to stop him.The hero had reached the first island, the smaller of the two.Seron swept the small platform with his eyes.It was bare, except for an oddly placed lone gravestone. 

Wynn had started onto the second bridge, leading to the larger island, when Seron attacked.Wynn yelled in anger as a lightning bolt blasted the bridge in front of him, destroying it.He barely leapt back to the safety of the island before it hit the water.Wynn glared at Seron, who merely laughed and flew on towards the other island. 

Wynn gritted his teeth.Seron wouldn't win!He charged his magic, the twin orbs of light circling his fist.He watched as Seron neared the island.He released his power, sending a fist-wide beam of light at the wizard. 

Seron narrowly dodged the beam, and flew backwards over the island as he blasted back at Wynn.He didn't dodge the thick limb Wynn's blast had clipped from the tree, which sent him tumbling to the ground.He grumbled loudly, forcing the limb off of him. 

Seron smiled, looking around the larger island, one that was home to the Water Temple, with the entrance far below the waters.The key had to be somewhere...Seron turned back, looking for Wynn.Time to finish the trapped hero first, then... 

Seron's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.He desperately looked around, searching for the hero.It was in vain.Wynn was gone! 

****** 

Wynn looked around in the small cave he had found himself in.Seron's return fire had obliterated the gravestone behind him, the shock wave had nearly sending him over the edge.Wynn had noticed after the smoke cleared that the monument had hidden a hole just wide enough for him to fit into.His instincts had told him that this was where the second key was hidden. 

His instincts had been right.Floating right in front of him in the small cave was the second key.The end glowed a bright blue, casting its light throughout the small cavern.Wynn stood there, admiring its beauty.He then remembered his job, and grabbed the floating key. 

Wynn sighed, looking skyward.He had fallen a short distance into the cave, and there was no way to get back out.He smiled as a plan came to him. 

He raised his arms, feeling his magic build.The globes of light circled his raised hands, coming closer and faster as they moved down his arms.Once they reached his chest, they slammed into him.Wynn gasped, feeling power surge through him.He began to glow dimly, his body shedding light. 

Wynn positioned himself below the hole leading outside.Any second now... 

A shadow fell over the opening, blocking the sunlight.Wynn grinned cunningly, then leaped straight upwards.His strength boosted by the magic he had absorbed, he soared past Seron.As he passed his for, he brought his knee up, cracking it against Seron's jaw.The wizard, having lost his concentration, collapsed to the cavern floor with a thud. 

Wynn raced across the bridge back to the land, slipping the key into his pouch.His magic-increased strength sent him speeding across the bridge, but he wasn't fast enough.A blast of lightning caught him, sending him down. 

Wynn rolled over watching as Seron prepared to blast him again.His earlier charge meant he didn't have enough energy to defend himself, let alone attack back.Wynn grimaced as Seron laughed, aiming the killing blow. 

He never got the chance.A wave rose over the bridge, slamming into him.He screamed in rage, looking past Wynn.Wynn, too, turned.At the end of the bridge stood Fami, Nerah, and Jier, the girls concentrating on their magic.Tane and Shezarah were rushing towards Wynn, determined to get him out of harm's way. 

Seron blasted at Fami and Nerah, and narrowly missed.He recharged, but vines shot out from the island and violently whipped across his back as a waterspout slammed into his face.Even from the great distance away from the wizard, Wynn could hear the fiend's roar of fury. 

Seron called forth on his magic, forming an immense blast he intended to eliminate the six heroes with.To his dismay and anger, a geyser several times wider than he burst upwards, encasing him in a wall of water.When the spout fell back down into the lake, Seron was gone. 

"Wynn!" shouted Fami, racing forwards and gripping the hero tightly.Wynn gasped as she squeezed the air out of him.He chuckled, putting an arm around the girl as he climbed to his feet. 

"I'm fine, Fami.That blast just knocked me down," Wynn assured her, giving her a smile. 

"Yeah, well, if we hadn't gotten here right then, Seron would have done a lot more damage!" Nerah said darkly. 

Wynn's eyes narrowed as he nodded, looking across the waters of the lake.There was no sign of Seron. 

Jier frowned. "He got away." 

Fami grimaced, her eyes narrowing to slits. "This is the last time he does." 

Wynn didn't say anything.Seron's time wasn't up.Neither was his.But, the next time they met...would either survive? 

****** 

Waves crashed along the beaches of Lake Hylia.The sun was setting, and the day was over.The area was peaceful, with little signs of life, only the water pounding against the sand. 

Walking along the beach was a monster.Head hung low, the Tekiton sighed as it stared at its feet, depressed at the loss of its master.It was alone once again, as it had been after Seron's supposed death before.It had nowhere to go.The only option it had was with Kiara, but...it would have to be the one to tell her of Seron's death. 

So involved in its line of thought was the monster that it didn't notice the body laying motionless in the sand until it tripped over it.The Tekiton sprawled across the sand, not moving for several moments.Then, in a rage stemming from its depression, it jumped to its feet and viscously kicked the object that had caused it to fall. 

Its eye bulged as it recognized the thing it had just kicked.It dashed away, hiding behind a nearby bush, or trying to, as it was several times larger than the bush.It stared nervously at the thing, first sighing in relief when it didn't move, then chirping loudly and running to the object. 

The thing that had caused the Tekiton to fall was none other than the motionless body of Seron.The Tekiton ran up to him, shaking him gently.At first, Seron didn't move, but eventually groaned.Ecstatic, the Tekiton hugged Seron, who promptly opened his eyes and shoved the monster away. 

Seron sat up, glaring around.He sighed loudly.Grumbling under his breath, he motioned for the Tekiton to follow him.The two began the long walk into the field, leaving the lake behind as the sun disappeared from view. 

****** 

Wynn stared up at the stars.The six heroes had just set up camp in the field, where they would spend the night.Tane was building a fire, and Nerah was preparing their food for cooking.Shezarah was off nearby, practicing blade routines.Fami was helping Nerah, and bickering with the Zora about their food.Jier had disappeared, probably going off to think. 

As usual for the past few days, Wynn's thoughts centered on Seron.The dark wizard had nearly taken his life several times that day, and vice versa.Wynn frowned as he remembered his actions on the beach.He could have ended their rivalry there with one swift cut.Seron would be no more, and there would be no more worries about when the evil apprentice would attack again.Just one strike, and Seron would have been dead. 

But, at what cost?To kill a defenseless man in cold blood...would have been to sink to Seron's level.He would have forsaken his honor, no longer been able to have looked himself in the eye. 

However, by letting Seron free, he had enabled the villain to hurt or kill Wynn and his friends.Wynn had placed them all in danger because of his honor.If he had just finished the other man... 

Wynn sighed.All of his previous battles had been straightforward: live, or die.Kill, or be killed.Now, he faced a villain that he had fought many times, but now had changed.Seron seemed different, less cruel and heartless.He reminded Wynn...of himself, at his journey's beginning.Wynn couldn't define the change, but he could sense it in Seron.Seron could be changed, could become good, with enough effort. 

But, was this change Wynn sensed real, or had it stemmed from inside himself?After the loss of Solan, Wynn had begun to have a different view on those he had considered evil.Silver Knuckle had been one of his greatest enemies, yet had been his best friend in his heart.Icarnos, too, had been mislead, possessed by Ganon's evil and warped into a mockery of the great man he had been. 

Seron had shown his weakness in Ganon's Tower, but it had been hidden immediately afterward.Wynn knew Seron only needed a chance, a reason, to turn good.But, where was it?What could possibly bring the good in Seron out? 

Wynn closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.Whatever it was, he swore, he would find it.Seron would not end up like Solan.Seron would be good.No matter the cost. 

****** 

"Hey, sprout head, are you listening?" Nerah demanded. 

Fami jumped, tearing her eyes away from the sleeping Wynn. "Yeah, I'm listening." 

Nerah's eyes narrowed as she noticed the lack of an insult with Fami's reply. "What's wrong?" 

Fami sighed. "Wynn seems so...distracted lately.It's as if Seron coming back has changed him.He's always thinking.I just wish things could be back like they were...and the only way to get that..." 

Nerah nodded solemnly. "Seron has to be finished." 

"You know...Wynn was holding back at the bridge." 

"I agree.He could have blasted Seron easily, instead of running from the conflict." 

Fami looked back to Wynn. "Why didn't he, then?" 

Nerah's eyes glittered. "He didn't want to kill Seron." 

"Well, he certainly has reason to!" 

The Zora girl sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Do you remember Ganon's Castle?" 

"How could I forget?" 

"Remember when Seron said something about how Wynn couldn't save him?" Seeing Fami look down, Nerah continued. "And when he couldn't save Solan..." 

"You don't think he wants to try to save Seron, do you?" 

"You know Wynn better than I do.What do you think?" 

Fami sighed, closing her eyes. "He would." 

Nerah nodded. "I won't confront him about it, but this could get him killed." 

Fami sneered. "Seron isn't worth saving." 

Nerah smirked at her. "You're just mad because he's gotten over you." 

Fami growled at her rival, then returned her gaze to the ground. "It's not that...not really.Well, it seemed as long as he was infatuated with me, he was at least a little human...now, he's lost even that.He's just a heartless monster." 

Nerah laughed. "That, he is." 

****** 

_Kiara... _

Seron stared up at the stars.He sighed as he put his arms behind his head, cushioning them against the hard ground.He looked upwards, hearing the Tekiton scurry about nearby.Today had been draining, and had nearly seen him die on two occasions.His luck had barely been enough to save him in the river, and again in the lake. 

Seron shuddered.He knew that if he had died, it would have saved him one trouble: having to face Kiara if he didn't show up the next night.He had given her his word, and he had every intention of upholding it.Then, he could see her again, be with her, kiss her... 

Seron's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed a dark presence close by.He leapt to his feet, his eyes scouring the murky darkness.The Tekiton looked over at him, chirping questioningly.Seron stood still for several more moments, then sat back down. "It was nothing." 

Seron wasn't able to sleep much that night.First, he stayed alert, searching for any sign of the dark presence.Next, his thoughts came to Kiara once more.He smiled as he remembered the previous night, all thoughts of the probably imagined shadowy person in the darkness vanished. 

"_Sertane…__Where did you come from?__Who were your parents?" she had asked.He had avoided the question, but he had had a reason: even he didn't know.His past was obscured by a mist.The earliest he could remember was his apprenticeship to Icarnos.He had no memories of parents, of family, of friends. _

"_Seron...__avenge me!" Seron gasped as the voice came to him.He blinked wildly, searching his mind for what had brought on that thought. _

_My father...__who was he?__Why did he want me to avenge him?__Who killed him? _

_Who am I? _

Seron sat up, shaking his head as if to clear it of the thoughts plaguing it.He stood, not knowing why.He clenched his fists, trying to silence the questions that were pouring forth. 

_Now isn't the time...__I have to be rested for tomorrow.__Tomorrow,__ I kill Wynn.__Tomorrow, __I win Hyrule.__Tomorrow...__I see Kiara again. _

That thought placated his treacherous mind, as the questions stopped.He held on to the thought of Kiara like a drowning man.Soon, he reassured himself, he would see her again. 

"_Tomorrow night!__You promised!"_

Seron chuckled, sitting back down.Halfway down, he looked over, and saw the Tekiton.The monster lay curled up in a ball, shivering violently.Seron smiled at his loyal creature, and walked over to it.With a smooth motion, he removed his cape, and covered the sleeping creature with it, tucking it in.He then went back to his spot, and lay down, asleep within moments. 

****** 

A dark form drifted over Seron, whose sleep suddenly became uneasy. "Well, twerp, looks like you're still alive.Too bad for you.I'll enjoy playing with your pitiful life before I kill you." 

He sneered at Seron. "Tomorrow, any chance at happiness you have, you lose.Maybe next time, if you were to have a next time, you'll learn not to cross Jevax!" 

****** 

"We made it!" 

Wynn laughed, nodding to Tane. "One more key, and we have the Pendant.And now, we're right at the third key!" 

The group was in Kakariko.Early that morning, they had risen, had breakfast, and began the long hike to Kakariko Village.They had marched non-stop, without rest or breaks.Now, they were in sight of their goal. 

Wynn smiled. "I know where the key is...and, Jier, you said you knew where this "grave wide" is?" 

Jier laughed. "In the graveyard.It's the monument for the Sheikah." 

"You take Nerah and Fami.Tane, Shezarah, you come with me." 

Each warrior nodded, and split up.Wynn started towards the center of town, home to a dried-up well.Legend had it that Link, the Hero of Time, had battled the evil monster that had once dwelled in the well.That fit the Fairy's riddle, "_A well empty,__ where evil once grew." _

Wynn jogged up to the well.A smile grew across his face as he spied a glowing red light at the bottom. "You two stay up here, to make sure Seron or any of his pals doesn't show up.I'll get the key." 

The warrior couple smiled, hefting their weapons. "I almost hope Seron shows up," Shezarah said darkly. 

Tane twirled his ax. "I'll cut him down to size for you, Wynn." 

Wynn chuckled. "Thanks.I'll be right back." 

Wynn began the climb into the well.An old rusty ladder led down into the darkness, and each step Wynn went down it responded in protest with shrill squeaking.Lower Wynn went, until finally his foot struck cold stone.He released the ladder, turning around.Before him floated a key, with the end made of a glowing red crystal.Grabbing it with a smirk, Wynn turned back to the ladder. 

Tane and Shezarah looked around nervously, weapons ready.They sensed something was wrong.However, they didn't even see the gloved hand emerging from the shadows, crackling with power. 

Wynn's hand reached for the last rung on the ladder when the shadow fell over him.Alarmed, he looked up into the gloating face of Seron. "Well, this is easier than shooting a cucco in a box!Wynn of Hyrule, hero and adventurer, trapped!" Seron's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his voice became cold. "Give me the keys." 

Wynn's hand shot up, his power ready to blast Seron.Before he released, however, he noticed Seron point a hand to the side. "Go ahead.You try and shoot me, and I fry your friends.Give me the keys, and they live." 

"You won't get away with this." 

"I already have." 

Sighing, his eyes burning with shame and anger, he chucked the three keys up to Seron.The wizard didn't brag or gloat, merely point his hand at Wynn. "Farewell, Wynn." 

Wynn stared Seron in the eyes as the dark wizard charged the final shot.Seron glared back, then froze. 

"_Why did Seron attack you?" _

"_Let's say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." _

Seron, his hand pointed at Wynn's chest, grimaced.In a swift motion, he lowered his hand, shooting the rungs Wynn held on to.With a loud cry, Wynn fell.Seron walked away, not bothering to watch his rival plummet. 

_He missed! was Wynn's last thought before he hit the stone floor of the well. _

****** 

Jier froze.Seron was nearby, he knew it.His eyes narrowed, and he spun, his dagger seeking out the fiend. 

He wasn't fast enough.His blade struck a shield of Seron's power, angling it away from Seron.The wizard lashed out with a foot, but Jier leaped skyward.Seron had anticipated this move, and sent a low power wave of his magic arcing out, catching Jier and flinging him out of the fight. 

Seron was immediately knocked back by a geyser of water and vines snapping at his shield from every side.He grimaced, straining to hold up his force field.There was no way he could attack while they were pounding away at his defenses. 

Concentrating, Seron used another form of his magic.While the Zora girl was concentrating on battering Seron, the wizard used his magic to pick up a fist-sized rock and send it flying at her from behind.With a groan, Nerah sank to her knees, and then to the ground.Fami, furious, sent vines lashing at Seron's impenetrable wall.Seron growled, expanding his shield, pouring his power into it as it wilted and burned the vines.He floated into the air, sending out a single blast that caught the girl in the shoulder. 

His foes taken care of, Seron dispelled his shield and returned to the ground.Taking swift steps, he walked up to the gravestone, which was several times larger than normal ones.Carefully, he placed the three keys in front of it.Each glowed brilliantly, increasing in brightness as he lowered each one to the stone.When the third one was set down, a blue flash of light blinded Seron.When he re-opened his eyes, he noticed a new weight around his neck.With a cocky grin, he held up the Pendant of Wisdom, laughing. "Well, that was easy." 

Hearing an exhausted "Chiiirrrrppp..." behind him, Seron turned. 

"It's about time you caught up!Come, we must leave before they wake up." 

The Tekiton stared at him incredulously, then lowered its head.It was already looking like it would be a long day... 

****** 

Seron hummed self-satisfied as he strolled through Kakariko.Next stop, Kiara's house!He smiled at that thought, and stepped in front of her door. 

His hand was inches away from the door when everything vanished. 

"Hello, twerp." 

Seron blinked rapidly.He and the Tekiton had gone from being at Kiara's house to being on a cliff, high on Death Mountain.And standing before him... 

Seron fell to the ground, stars spinning behind his closed eyelids as he heard a loud ringing.He was jerked roughly from the ground by a fist gripping his tunic at the neck. "That was a warning.Answer my questions, or you'll see a lot worse." 

Seron's assailant was a young man, a few years older than he.Incredibly lean and tall, the man held Seron off the ground.He wore a black tunic, with red lining running down the arms.His hands were gauntleted, with red spike designs running up from where the gloves met his sleeves.His pants and boots were similar in color. 

The mysterious man was powerful for his skinny frame.His arms and legs seemed nothing but skin and bone, yet he was able to hold Seron aloft with no effort.His face was sharply angled, with a jutting chin and narrow dark eyes.His lips were a thin line, and a scowl dominated his face.His light brown hair was spiked. 

In his right hand was a staff, as tall as he.This had been the weapon he had used to strike Seron.It was wooden, yet had felt as hard as stone. 

"Who are you?" Seron gasped. 

The man threw Seron down hard. "I'm the one asking the questions, fool!" 

Seron's eyes narrowed. "Jevas." 

Again, the staff struck. "Jevax." 

"Groan…whatever." 

Whack! "Show some respect, infidel!" 

Seron gasped in pain. "You…you were talking to Icarnos…" 

Jevax nodded. "Old fool, him.I wanted him as a partner.He laughed at me." 

"He…said you were an idiot…" 

"Did he now?" Whack! "Well, I'll show him who the idiot is, once my plans are complete!" 

Seron didn't reply, as he was nearly unconscious. 

"Now, for our business.I have heard of your petty little quest for the pendants…they are too powerful for the likes of you.Now, hand over the Pendant of Power, and you live." 

"I…can't…" Seron groaned. 

"You still resist?Some find that to be honorable…I just think it is the mark of a fool!Give the Pendant to me, NOW!" 

"I don't…have it…" 

"Liar! If beating you isn't enough to gain your cooperation, then how is this?" A shriek of fright followed his comment. 

Seron weakly opened an eye.Nearby, the Tekiton was held with a knife pressed to its shell by a young Zora girl.She was younger than Seron by a couple of years, almost a child.She was pretty, but dangerous, as the look in her eye let him know.The way she held herself was another sign she was not one to mess with. 

Seron looked at the girl and his monster, then back to Jevax.He sat up, then stood, looking the taller man in the eye.His only answer was to spit in the face of the man. 

"Kill him." 

The Tekiton wildly flailed its arms, battering the girl.She tried to stab it, but the blade angled off.The Tekiton's attempt to escape set both off balance, and the two fell to the ground.Like the frightened animal it was, it scrambled for a way out. 

Jevax scowled, pointing a fist at the monster.With a loud "Oof!", he fell to the ground as a kick from Seron cut his legs out from under him.He growled in fury as he watched the two run away, and pointed both his fists at the pair. 

Seron and the Tekiton ran for their freedom, following the path down the mountain.As they neared a cliff, they were hit by what felt like two cold walls of darkness.Both felt the darkness overcome them as they were knocked off the cliff.They weren't even awake as they fell, dropping like stones to the ground far below. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

# CHAPTER 5

"I'll kill him!"

"Not if I get to him first!"

"Yeah, well, weren't you going to 'cut him down to size' earlier?That really happened!"

"Ha!This coming from the person that was looking straight at him, and didn't see him until he zapped her!"

"Oh, yeah?"

WHAM!

"All right, you two, don't break anything!"

Wynn sighed, watching Tane and Shezarah bicker.His spirits had been down ever since he had woken up in Jier's home, surrounded by his friends.Each of them had been a little hurt.Tane, Shezarah, Jier, and Fami had suffered light burns.Nerah had a large bruise on the back of her head.Wynn, however, had been the most effected: the fall had nearly broken bones, and he had a bad headache from his head slamming into the ground.

"How are you?" purred a voice in his ear as a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck.

Wynn sighed, only saying, "Fine."

Fami let go of him, coming around to face him. "Dear, it wasn't your fault."

"We almost had it!"

"We'll get him next time, love."

Wynn didn't argue, merely looking away to where Tane and Shezarah had been arguing.To no surprise, he found them engaged in a deep kiss.That seemed to be the only way for them to stop arguing.

This sight nearly caused Wynn to smile, but thoughts of his nemesis ended that.Seron had hurt him again today.One way or another, Wynn vowed, this would be one of the last times he did.

"Wynn," said a quiet voice from behind the hero.Both he and Fami turned, seeing Jier standing nearby.

"What's wrong?" Wynn asked.

"I think I have figured out Seron's next target.The closest Pendant to us…is in Zora's Domain."

Wynn nodded. "Well, I guess we wait till morning to leave.Seron probably has nowhere to stay, so he has a head start, but we will be better rested."

"We're going home?Yes!" exclaimed Nerah, a grin on her face.

"Great.We visit the fish people.Maybe we can leave her in a puddle somewhere," Fami smirked.

"Fami!Be nice!" scolded Wynn jokingly, sliding an arm around Fami as he stood. "We need to sleep now…we have another long hike in front of us."

"Hike?" groaned Tane, finally returning his attention to the conversation.

Wynn smiled. "Yeah, partner.Rest well."

Drooping his head, Tane walked away.

"Well, good night, everyone.Be ready to go in the morning…" Wynn said, a grim smile crossing his face, "Because we have a wizard to hunt down."

******

Jevax stared out across the land of Hyrule from a cliff on Death Mountain.He saw it as a jewel, but unrefined.It was up to him to own it, to clean it, to eliminate its flaws…and Jevax knew just the tool he needed.

He had searched the old records, peered through book after book of history, searching for the item he needed.He had found it, but still could not reach it.His eyes narrowing, he silently cursed Icarnos for ruining his path to conquest.

He smiled as he heard the footsteps behind him, but did not acknowledge them.She could wait.He returned to his dark thoughts, hearing the feet stop behind him and not move again.Moments later, he finally turned to face the girl.

"What is it?" he demanded cruelly.

The Zora girl looked at him, resisting the urge to hang her head. "I could not find them."

Even with her highly trained reflexes, she did not see the backhanded slap until she was on the ground.She did not wince, but merely glared at Jevax with pain in her eyes, but no hatred.Jevax stared down at her.

"You little fool!You're worthless!You are lucky I don't do to you what I intended to do to them, before you let them go!I should kill you!" Jevax screamed, his body seemingly to glow with darkness.

The girl didn't respond.She closed her eyes, taking the brunt of his verbal attack.To her, the words hurt more than the slap.

Jevax yanked her from the ground, holding her face in front of his. "Find them."

She nodded. "Yes, mighty Jevax."

Jevax smiled as she walked away.A jewel, indeed.Rid it of its weaknesses…

And even a jewel can be deadly.

******

"Unh…"

For yet another time, Seron drifted back from unconsciousness.He tried to shield his eyes from the glaring sunlight, but could not.With another loud moan, he pushed himself up by his arms, then to a sitting position.

He looked over at his companion.The Tekiton was still out cold, its body discolored in places as bruises formed from their fall the night before.Both he and it had been very lucky to survive.

He sighed as he remembered the previous night's events.Jevax had nearly killed him by blasting him off that cliff.And, no doubt, the girl had been looking for them.Fortunately, Seron had retained consciousness long enough to drag the Tekiton and himself into a shielded crack in the cliff walls lining the trail.

He smiled ironically.Kiara would have his hide for getting hurt like this…

_Oh no_!_Kiara_!

He roughly shook the Tekiton awake.As the monster chirped unhappily, he stood, dusting himself off and running a hand through his dark hair.As the monster hesitated, trying to fall back asleep, he hauled it to its feet.

The two ran into Kakariko, dashing towards Kiara's house.As Seron slowed himself near her door, his hand was already raised, and he knocked desperately.To his utter dismay, there was no answer.He tried again, and again, pounding on the door and calling in.He moved to a window, peering in, but saw nothing.

Seron punched the door, furious at the world in general.When the Tekiton pulled on his sleeve, he whirled, ready to attack it.To his surprise and satisfaction, he saw what the Tekiton was calling his attention to.Oblivious to him and his monster, Wynn and company were walking out of Kakariko.Seron smiled evilly, happy to find something to vent his anger on.Signaling the Tekiton to be silent, he followed the group, ready to find where they were going and attack them.He would use them to calm down a bit…and to delay the inevitable.

******

Wynn smiled as the group entered Zora's Domain.He looked over to Nerah, who was practically beaming at the sight of her home.He chuckled to himself, but didn't truly understand her emotions.After the destruction of his own home, he had not had a place to call his own, and feelings like she had at that moment were foreign to him.

As they progressed into the home of the Zora race, more and more of the fish-people came up to them, greeting them.The Zora's were typically a loner race full of individuals that often shunned outsiders, but after Wynn and his friends had saved them all from Ganon's assault the year before, they had come to acknowledge them all as heroes.

It was no surprise to see Captain Zaruu stroll up to them, nodding in greetings to them all and then engage in a conversation with Tane.Next came Jaco, attacking Nerah with a bear hug and kiss, which she joyfully returned.Last was Panu, offering to take bets on a local political race, but all declined.

The group continued through the cavern that housed the Zoras, for once not taking time to enjoy the splendor of the fountains and waterfalls.Instead, they walked right up to the throne room.After a few words to the king, Jier led them past the portly leader and into the Zora's Fountain, leaving the other Zoras behind.Nerah bid a quick farewell to Jaco, promising to see him again soon.

Jier led the other five up to a platform towards the center of the fountain, which was an immense lake a quarter of the size of Lake Hylia.The area was peaceful, and there was nothing but large rocky protrusion jutting up from the water, creating hills in places.Wynn could spot a couple of small groves of trees over the hills.

"From here, we swim," Jier instructed, pointing to where the tops of a few trees could be seen over a particularly large hill. "I believe there is where the entrance to the Great Fairy's Fountain is located."

Fami grimaced. "We have to swim all the way across the lake?"

"What's wrong, shrimp?Afraid you'll shrink more than you already have?"

"At least I don't have to worry about being mistaken to be food by the fish, bait breath!"

"I wonder if Kokiri wanna-be's sink?From the looks of it, probably…"

Wynn sighed, then dove into the water.Hearing four splashes behind him, he began the long swim across the lake, enjoying the feeling of the cool water.He was halfway across when he saw Nerah pass him, swimming rapidly with fast elegant strokes.She zoomed ahead, making it to the land before any of the others were even near.Wynn was also passed by Tane and Shezarah, who were in fierce competition.It wasn't long before all had made it, with Fami coming in last.The former Kokiri spluttered indignantly as she came ashore.Nerah merely smirked at her.

Wynn grimaced as Jier sighed.Once again, the Sheikah had led them to a blank wall.

"It's right here, I swear!" Jier exclaimed, scratching his head.

Wynn rolled up his sleeves, charging his power. "I'll blast it."

Hearing this, his friends immediately stepped back, desperately looking for cover.Wynn laughed self-consciously, rubbing the back of his head.Seeing his friends had found adequate shelter, he turned back to the wall, releasing a powerful beam of light aimed right above a small boulder leaning against the wall.To his shock, it merely cratered the wall, not bursting through.He tried again, with the same results.

He looked back at Jier, coolly questioning the dark warrior.Jier shrugged.Annoyed and angered by the stubborn wall, Wynn decided to vent some anger by blasting the boulder.To his surprise and chagrin, the resulting explosion shattered the wall.

The group of six heroes entered the cavern, finding themselves in a very familiar fairy fountain.Fami stared about in wonder, having missed the last two trips to the fountains.Wynn walked straight up to the fountain, anxious to get the prize.

He had nearly reached it when a shadow came across the light coming from the door.Two shadows.

Wynn whirled. "You followed us."

"Brilliant deduction, hero."

"You have a death wish, Seron?"

"Yeah…I wish for your death."

"_Welcome_…_mortals_._Welcome to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic_."  
Hearing the voice of the Great Fairy followed by the fairy's chilling laughter, Fami turned, looking in shock at the creature.It was identical to the other two, but still oddly enrapturing.All eight of the group stared at her, sensing her power enter the room.

"_I know you desire the Crown I hold_._But_, _do you have the Courage to earn it_?"

Wynn stepped forward. "I do."

"As do I." Wynn glared over at his rival.

The rest of the group, excluding the Tekiton, nodded in assent.

"_Then here is your test of your courage and faith in yourself_._Those with weak hearts will not be able to see the truth_, _but those with strength of will will gain the prize_._Good luck_…" And the Great Fairy disappeared.

As did the rest of the fountain.The group suddenly was standing in a large cavern, dark and dank.Wynn looked around, his guard up.He never saw it coming.

A curtain of darkness fell over his eyes.When he was able to open them, he was standing alone, with total darkness surrounding him.He looked around, reaching for his sword, but finding it missing.

"_You failed me_."

Wynn whirled, seeing his father staring coldly at him.He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth.

"_You failed me_."

"_You failed me_."

"_You failed me_."

Wynn screamed silently, seeing his friends whirl by him.Tane and Shezarah falling to their deaths.Jier in the form of the Assassin.Nerah, dead and alone.Zelda and Link, powerless and afraid.Arco, Malon, Kesler, Greer, the Cucco Lady, Jaco, Zaruu…on and on the chant went.

Then, Icarnos, a shell of the man he had been, came to him, then vanished.Then came Fami, hanging on the arm of a laughing Seron, calmly saying, "_You failed me_, _you failed me_…", her brown eyes cold and black.Slowly, Wynn faced Seron, whose face slowly changed into that of Solan.

"_You failed me_."

Wynn turned, in agony, facing his last challenger.He stood before himself.His dark clone stepped forward, and Wynn winced, retreating a step. "_You failed me_."

"I didn't fail you!This is merely a mirage…a test…" Wynn steeled himself. "I won't give up.Not to a shadow of reality like you."

Without hesitation, he ran forward, touching the image of himself.The second he did, the world vanished, and he returned to the fountain.He had won.

He turned, watching his friends.They were in agony.Many were rolling on the ground, flinching from imaginary attacks or words.

Jier was the nearest to him.Wynn grimaced as he heard Jier moan in fright, "No…Ganon, stay away!Please!"

Moving on, he passed Tane, who had tears running down his face. "Mom!Dad!No!Deihawk, leave them alone!NO!"

Shezarah was jumping from spot to spot, shaking in fright. "Horrid rats!No!Please!Tane, help me!" Wynn's eyebrows raised, surprised the warrior woman was afraid of something so simple.

Nerah moaned, gasping as if she was dying from heat. "Please…my sister…"

Fami was calling out for Wynn, then Link, then the Great Deku Tree.

Last was Seron.Wynn paused, watching the man, now pitifully curled up into a ball. "No, Icarnos…please…Ganon…no…Jevax…" Abruptly, he jerked up, tears erupting from his eyes. "Kiara, NO!"

Wynn froze.Who was Kiara?And why did she concern Seron?Shaking his head, Wynn proceeded to the main fountain.Hanging in the air was a finely sculpted crown, with green crystals imbedded in it.A smile hanging on his face, Wynn gently held the crown, then placed it on his head.

It was if a string had been cut, freeing those it had bound to their worst nightmares.Each of the six that had been held by their fears groaned, snapping out of it.Wynn smiled to each of them, fixing Seron with a smirk that let the other know he knew exactly what had happened in his vision.

Seron jumped to his feet. "You may have won this one, hero, but you'll pay!This I swear!"He turned, stalking out, the Tekiton following meekly behind.

Wynn smiled as each of his friends slowly realized what had happened.He had triumphed over Seron, and at the same time discovered what hidden fears had plagued him.With a new power in his step, he led the others out of the fountain.

He was barely out in the open when he was attacked.Seron, floating in mid-air, rained lightning onto Wynn, who dodged and prepared to return fire.Wynn's back was to the water, so he couldn't see the monster until it had him.

The Tekiton leaped out of the water, plucking the crown from Wynn's head.The hero whirled, sword searching for the monster, but Seron caught him in mid-turn with a blast.Wynn collapsed as Seron swooped down, grabbing the Tekiton and speeding across the water.

Wynn's friends tried to stop the wizard.Seron dodged explosions of water and vines, then finally burned an arrow from the sky right before it bit into his back.Each of the heroes sighed, knowing Seron had beaten them once again.

Wynn groaned, clenching his fist._Not again_…

The six heroes wearily made their way back to Zora's Domain, defeated and tired.

******

That night, as darkness held the land, a figure slipped out of bed, slipped into his armor, and made his way for the exit.Picking up his sword, he paused, gathering his nerve.Nodding, his made his way for the door.

The group of adventurers had chosen to spend what little remained of the day at Zora's Domain.The nightmare visions had seemed like they had lasted minutes, but in actuality had taken up hours.It was late evening when they had returned to the Domain, and Nerah had convinced them to stay.

Dispirited as the group was, they had not needed much convincing.The only one to protest had been Wynn, who had complained that Seron would already be to the next Pendant by the time they started the next morning.Jier had rationalized that Seron's most probable next stop would be at Hyrule Castle, and Seron would have difficulty getting into Hyrule Marketplace at night.

Wynn had finally backed down, but he knew Jier was wrong this time.He sensed Seron had no intention of going to the Castle now…his target was the Haunted Wasteland, west of the Gerudo's Fortress.His friends wouldn't go with him, but Wynn wouldn't let Seron get the next prize unchallenged.He would go alone.

Quietly, Wynn slipped out of his room.He knew that his friends would try to stop him if they caught him, so he had to make sure they didn't see him.He stealthily slipped down towards the exit.

"Yawn…Wynn?" came a sleepy voice from behind him.Wynn grimaced.So much for quiet.

He turned.Standing at her door was Fami, wearing a loose-fitting flowing green nightgown.She was obviously less than half awake, but had a worried expression on her face.Wynn stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She sighed, walking up to him and hugging him tightly. "Be careful," she whispered, then lightly kissed him.Wynn smiled as she walked back into her room.

He turned, and walked away.Time for him to finally beat Seron at his own game.

******

The next morning, Wynn's friends awoke to find their leader gone.Each immediately knew what had happened, and a few were angry, but Fami was silent, standing alone off to the side.They gathered their gear, and were off to find the hero.

They progressed down the trail next to the rushing Zora's River, nearing the area where the river ran into Hyrule Field.When they passed the two massive columns marking the end of the trail, Jier froze.His hand fell to his dagger, and his eyes narrowed to slits.They were in danger.

The other four were oblivious to the threat, but Jier snapped into action.His eyes scoured the area, coming to rest on the columns, where a dark pair of eyes met his own.

Jier started to yell to the others, but was attacked.The figure dove off the column, his foot seeking Jier's body in a savage kick.Jier dove to the side, but a twirling strike from a staff floored him.He tried to flip up from the ground, but the last thing he saw was a boot heading for his face.

Jevax smiled as he surveyed his handiwork.He heard the others running at him, and smiled. "Where is Wynn?"

Tane drew his ax. "That's no concern of yours, creep!"

Jevax sneered at him. "Tell me and I won't beat you…too badly."

Shezarah twirled her scimitar/spear. "You'll be the one injured.Who are you?"

Jevax laughed. "But that blade down, little girl, before you get hurt."

Shezarah sneered. "I'll enjoy crushing you."

"If you won't tell me, I'll just look for myself.You could have saved yourselves a beating, but your unconscious bodies will warn anyone that thinks of not doing what I say."

Shezarah feinted a kick at Jevax, who twirled out of the way.Tane came at him with a punch, which the villain ducked under, slamming a fist into Tane's gut.Shezarah sweep kicked Jevax, who merely rolled over it, his staff a blur as it cracked against the Gerudo's skull.She moaned, stumbling as Jevax prepared to finish her.He didn't get the chance, as a punch from Tane slammed into his kidneys.Jevax whirled, his foot sweeping Tane's legs out from under the hero as the staff came up.Shezarah rained fast hard kicks onto Jevax as Tane collapsed, but Jevax moved faster than the Gerudo had believed possible.So fast, it seemed he left shadowy images of himself whenever he moved.Very soon, she joined Tane in his slumber.

Fami narrowed her eyes. "Even if you beat us, you won't find Wynn.And if you do…I pity you."

Jevax laughed heartily. "It is yourself you need to worry about.NOW!"

Jevax dashed at Fami, who sent up a wall of vines to protect her.Unfortunately, Jevax had no intention of attacking her.A shadow leapt from the second column, striking her before she had realized the other was there.

As Fami crumpled to the ground, the figure turned to face Nerah.Their gazes met, and both froze.Their eyes spoke volumes as they stood as still as statues.Both tensed, their mouths slowly forming the silent word, "You."

Suddenly, the wall of vines was breached.A figure, identical to Jevax but seemingly composed of shadow, flew out and lashed out at Nerah, sending her to the ground, her eyes never leaving the other Zora's until they closed.

The shadow disappeared as Jevax walked through the hole in the wall, which was wilting.A smirk was on his face as he slipped an arm around the other girl, saying only, "Pity, indeed."

The girl looked back at the devastation, her eyes sad. "Nerah…" she whispered.And then, she was gone, back into the shadows.


	6. Default Chapter Title

## CHAPTER 6

Wynn desperately clutched the back of the horse he rode, praying that he wouldn't fall.He raced across Hyrule Field, the horse's hooves stirring up a cloud of dust behind him.His eyes narrowed as he noticed the entrance to the Gerudo's Valley coming up._Seron_, _here I come_, he thought grimly. 

The previous night, he had hiked across the field tirelessly, driven by his desire to catch up with Seron.It had been dawn when he had reached Lon Lon Ranch.As he had passed by the entrance, Malon, busy with her chores, had seen him and called to him.He had answered, and accepted her invitation to stay at the ranch for a few minutes and rest. 

To no surprise, Kesler had been there, visiting and recuperating from Seron's windmill attack.Wynn and the soldier had talked about Seron and Wynn's quest to stop him, and Wynn had mentioned his destination, which led to Malon immediately offering to loan him a horse.Wynn had almost refused, knowing his luck with horses, but had finally agreed, realizing it to be the easiest way to pursue Seron. 

He had left soon after they had given him a horse.After a few failed tries, he had mounted the horse, waved goodbye to Malon and Kesler, fallen back off, gotten back on, and rode away.Now, he was far from the ranch, racing towards his rival. 

His eyes narrowed.Somehow, he knew Seron would be near the Desert Colossus, past the barren stretches of the Haunted Wastelands.It would be a difficult trip, but the wizard wouldn't beat Wynn again.Not while he still breathed. 

Wynn rode off into the west, never stopping.It was between him and Seron, alone.Nobody to interrupt, nobody to save either of them.It ended now. 

****** 

Much later, Wynn wiped the sand from his eyes.He fell to his knees as he emerged from the Haunted Wastelands, the desert winds gusting sand behind him.He groaned, forcing himself to get up and finish his journey. 

Dragging his feet through the sand, he trudged forward.He had no idea where he was going, but blindly followed his instincts, walking along a nearby cliff wall.He was near the Desert Colossus, home to the Spirit Temple.He had just passed through the Haunted Wasteland, a stretch of lifeless desert that always seemed to be broiling in a sandstorm. 

That morning, he had arrived in the Gerudo's Fortress, home to Shezarah's race, which was composed of warrior women.He had spotted a familiar face, and had trusted the horse he had been riding to the woman, making her promise to return the horse to the ranch in three days, if he didn't return by that time.She had agreed, and he had walked into the desert alone. 

Now, he had arrived at his destination, his insight told him.But, where was Seron?Wynn wiped his eyes again, searching his surroundings for his dark rival.He smiled grimly._Caught you_, he thought, then started forward. 

Seron smirked, raising his glove to point at a weak spot on the cliff wall scarred by a jagged crack.He ignored the thump behind him as the tired, sand-battered Tekiton collapsed to the ground.Time to gain the biggest prize, and make Wynn pay. 

He released his magic, laughing as it blasted through the wall, leaving an opening large enough to squeeze through.He started forward, paused, and then turned to the Tekiton.He hauled it to its feet, and pressed it through the opening first, using it to check for traps as it shrieked in alarm.Suddenly, it stopped, and collapsed.He frowned, then tapped it.It didn't move.His eyes narrowed in anger as he heard a soft snore erupt from it.An unseen trap hadn't killed it, it had fainted! 

Sighing, he walked forward, stopping to pick up the monster and carry it into the fountain.He stopped, letting the cool air inside the cavern help him recover from his wearying trek across the desert.He put the Tekiton on the ground, then walked towards the fountain that was home to the Great Fairy. 

"Stop, or die," a cold voice announced.Seron whirled, seeing his enemy's silhouette against the light coming from the outside. 

"So, where are your little flunkies, hero?" Seron sneered as he used the word 'hero', spitting it out like an insult. 

"They're safe, somewhere you can't hurt them," Wynn frowned, drawing his sword. 

"Too bad.Guess I'll have to wait to finish you before I see them die." 

"Oh, you'll see them again, Seron.At your funeral, not theirs." 

"_Greetings_, _Mortals_._Welcome to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic_," came a familiar chilling voice, as the Great Fairy rose from the fountain near them.Both men grimaced at the interruption to their conflict, and faced the magical creature. "_I have a test for you, if you choose to take it_._A test of power_, _and endurance_, _and spirit_._To the winner goes the Crown of Power_, _but only to one who earns it_._Do you accept_?" 

Seron smirked arrogantly. "I'm up to it." 

Wynn nodded, sheathing his sword. 

"_Very well_._Your task is a race to the gates of Kakariko_._May the best man win_._Farewell_…_heroes_." 

Wynn frowned as a bright light surrounded both men and the monster.Heroes?Wynn could be called a hero, but Seron…more likely the Tekiton! 

When the light cleared, the three were standing near the cliff wall leading to the peak of Death Mountain.Wynn looked to Seron.The other was smiling braggingly. "Guess she knows I'd win, with all the talk about best man." 

"You're about to be the best man to eat my dust!" Wynn shouted, taking of down the path leading down the mountain. 

"Hey!" Seron shouted indignantly, then dashed after Wynn.Wynn raced down the path, then up a small hill, sensing Seron closing behind him.He raced down the narrow paths leading back down the hill, then growled as he saw Seron fly overhead.Wynn concentrated, racing around a curve, but Seron had passed him, and as Wynn watched he soared off another cliff, floating down, almost to the entrance to Kakariko. 

Seron laughed, sparing a glance behind him and not seeing Wynn.The dark wizard dashed into Kakariko, feeling his muscles begin to burn.He kept up the pace, going down stairs, past Kiara's house- 

WHAM!Seron yelped as he was knocked to the ground, tackled from the side.He angrily whirled, and his face fell as his worst fear came true. 

"Sertane!Where were you last night?You promised me you would come back!What's going on?" Kiara shouted from atop him, furious. 

Seron couldn't answer, his eyes widening with shock as he desperately tried to find the words to explain.He couldn't grasp them, and he merely gasped for breath.He knew Wynn was going to catch up, but he suddenly didn't care. "Please, Kiara, I…" 

Suddenly, the hero dashed by.Noticing Seron pinned to the ground, and not understanding but not caring, Wynn laughed. "See you later, Seron!" 

"Seron?SERON?!?" 

Seron's jaw dropped.This was not good. 

"Who are you?" demanded an irate Kiara, shaking with anger. 

Suddenly trying to at least lighten the mood a bit, Seron chuckled. "I'm not…Sertane." 

Kiara stood up, her face red."You LIED to me!I trusted you!I believed you!I…I HATE you!" she said, yanking the Pendant of Power from where Seron had placed it on her neck.Tears suddenly coming from her eyes, she threw the pendant at the wizard, then ran, not even seeing it slam into his face. 

Seron stood, holding the magical item tenderly, his mind and heart torn.He could still beat Wynn, and complete his destiny.But, Kiara… 

Seron turned, and ran after the weeping girl, leaving his chance for conquest behind him. 

****** 

Wynn smiled as he placed the Crown of Power on his head.He had beat Seron this time!He looked around, expected the apprentice to dash up at any time, but there was no sign of him.He paused, drawing his sword.It could be a trap… 

"Wynn…" choked a voice from behind him.The hero whirled, weapon at ready.His jaw dropped as he saw the source of the cry. 

Near him were his friends.Each was injured.Tane clutched a bruised head and gut.Shezarah leaned of him, her eyes still foggy and unfocused.Fami and Nerah walked together, each as hurt as the other.Jier had dried blood on his face, from an injured nose. "He…beware…" 

Wynn rushed to the battered group, grabbing Nerah and Tane by the elbows and leading them into the town, hurrying to get them help.He knew they were all hurt bad, and needed the Cucco Lady's attentions as soon as possible.As he led the group towards the home of the town's healer, only one thought ran through his head. 

_Seron_._I don't know how_, _but he did this_!_He is responsible_. 

_Seron will pay_! 

****** 

Seron stared out across the town of Kakariko, his shoulders slumping.It was over.He had failed to find Kiara after…He slammed his fist into the ground.She was nowhere to be found…it was all because of WYNN! 

Letting out a roar of hatred and anger, he began slamming his fist into a solid wall of rock, ignoring the pain, his howl nearly waking the entire town.He ended his assault on the wall with an enormous blast of magic, cratering it.He turned away, ignoring the twinges of pain as shards of the rock bit into his back.He had a pain much greater in his heart. 

Seron had always hated Wynn, it seemed.As far back as he could remember, he had been told Wynn was his mortal enemy.Why, the farthest he remembered… 

_Seron screamed as a bright light coursed through his mind_._He desperately flailed_, _striking out at the air as images whirled through his mind_._Images_…_of his past_, _even though he didn't know it_. 

_A dark man_, _mustachioed and wearing only black_, _battling a man dressed in light-colored armor_._The power that seemed to come from both men_._The blast of magic that had ended the dark man_, _whose last words were_, "_Seron_…_avenge me_!" 

_The man in light-colored armor_, _a few years older_, _teaching him how to use his inner powers_._Another man_, _bearded_, _laughing with the other man_._The bearded man along with the other_, _kneeling at the throne_. 

_A man dressed in black_, _with hair a flaming red_, _attacking the castle_._The bearded man_, _fighting valiantly_._The same man_, _struck down by a blast of magic_._The man_, _Icarnos_, _his master_, _standing before him_, _light streaming from his hands into Seron's mind_. 

_A man_, _his own age_, _standing alone_._He was clad in dark armor_, _and clutched a short sword_._His brown eyes burned_, _and power came from him in waves.__He was Seron's only equal_, _a true match_. 

_Wynn_. 

Seron shook his head, freeing himself from the memories so long sealed away.That collection of images was the first thing he had ever been able to remember seeing.He recalled the fierce and pressured training that had followed, enabling Seron to unlock his darkest powers.Icarnos had been an unforgiving master, but he had given him his powers, or at least helped him unlock them. 

But, Icarnos had been stolen away by Wynn. 

Then, Deihawk.His partnership with the mercenary king had been his brightest hope for conquest. Seron was using Deihawk, and then, once he killed the man, he would control an army of marauders. 

But, Deihawk had been stolen away by Wynn. 

Ganon had revived him after Jier had killed him, sealing his own fate as well.Ganon had given him vast powers, control of an army…He had even promised to restore Seron's lost memories.He had promised Seron much. 

But, Ganon had been stolen away by Wynn. 

Kiara.The beautiful girl that suddenly meant a lot to him.She had shown him something he couldn't ever remember having: kindness…and love.She had kissed him…she had cared for him… 

But, Kiara had been stolen away by Wynn. 

_Wynn_, _you have taken everything from me_._My life means nothing_._But_, _I will have my revenge_. 

_Wynn will pay_! 

****** 

Atop Death Mountain, a dark figure gloated, laughing deeply as he stared down to Kakariko.He may have failed to finish either of the fools, but he had a feeling they would do his job for him.He didn't need to lift a finger; they would both self-destruct in their quests for vengeance. 

Jevax smirked.He was close to completing his own destiny.Soon, he would find the item that would give him the power to clean the greatest jewel of its impurities.Soon, he would possess the greatest power of those that had nearly destroyed Hyrule.Soon, he would control the darkness itself. 

He frowned as he felt two opposite powers flare up.With his powers, he could sense areas of great magic…He grimaced.On one end of town, a house seemed to glow white, filling with unbelievable light magic. 

Across town, a wide area of darkness sucked in all light.Its intensity was equal to the other's.Jevax laughed, knowing the causes of both.Two men…so alike, and so different.As same as a mirror's reflection, but like the same reflection reversed.The fools didn't even realize it! 

Jevax paused, hearing near-silent movement behind him.He whirled, facing the Zora behind him. "Our part in this little game is finished.We shall leave the two to wipe each other out.We have more important matters to attend to.Come, Bera," he barked. 

The two walked away.The darkness of the night soon absorbed them, not leaving a speck of light in their passing.Hyrule had not seen the last of this dark duo. 

****** 

Early the next morning, Wynn woke near his friends.He narrowed his eyes, looking around as each slept uneasily, still held asleep by the potions.He clenched his fists, standing and slipping his gear on.He had failed to stop Seron last time…but not now.He felt a fire burning inside himself, calling for vengeance.Now was the time to end this! 

All alone and driven by a need to avenge the suffering Seron had bestowed upon his friends, Wynn stepped out into the twilight, the early brightness announcing his presence to the world.Now was the time to end the war between the rivals, and seal Seron's fate.Wynn set off for Hyrule Marketplace, knowing Seron's destination. 

****** 

Seron's eyes flashed open as he emerged from a nightmare involving his former masters and love deriding him.He sat up, his eyes burning as he slipped his armor on.Wynn had crossed the line, and it was time to end the playing and seal his worst enemy's fate.Now was the last battle! 

Seron walked forward into the town, followed by the Tekiton without his knowledge.As Seron walked on, the shadows of twilight cloaked his movements.He started towards Hyrule Marketplace, where he sensed Wynn would go.No more, he swore.No more. 

****** 

As the sun rose high into the sky that day, two men converged on Hyrule Castle.Both knew this was the next destination of their hated foe, and walked on, determined and almost unthinking with rage.They were focused on goal: the destruction of the man that had so wronged him. 

Wynn was the first to reach the entrance to the fifth Fairy Fountain.Settled deep in the hills that separated Hyrule Marketplace from Hyrule Castle, the fountain was marked by a small crack in the flat cliff wall.Wynn passed through the guards, who recognized him as a friend to the throne and let him pass.Wynn proudly strode up to the wall, the same mysterious inner sense directing him to this place as the last.Raising a hand, he channeled his powers forward into the wall.After the dust cleared, a small opening was revealed, and Wynn proceeded into the fountain, stooping to enter the low narrow hole of darkness. 

Seron arrived some time later.Cloaked by the shadows that seemed to come from his own body, he darted past the soldiers patrolling the grounds, glaring darkly at the oblivious men before moving on, followed by the bumbling Tekiton, who walked at Seron's heels, barely covered by Seron's shield of shadows.The wizard either chose to ignore the monster, or was honestly ignorant of its presence, as he neither looked nor spoke to it. 

The two men met inside the fountain.As their eyes met, the world seemed to stop.This was it.One last challenge, one last battle.Death to the loser, peace to the winner.This was their endgame. 

"Wynn." 

"Seron." 

The voices were cold, unemotional, but the eyes spoke volumes.Unspoken declarations of unforgivable pain caused by the other screamed from the two pairs of brown eyes, nearly the same hue.They stood still, not moving. 

The Tekiton was the lone witness to this conflict.As it stared at them, it grimaced, not understanding the fight.Both had so much to live for, and they were willing to throw it away for a petty rivalry?A mere…result of what had happened in the unchangeable past, yet could be made up for in the future?This was madness.And, there was no stopping it.Not now…not until the end.The two men were so alike…they shared the same land, the same pride, the same passions for life…to the Tekiton, even though all humans looked nearly identical to it, they even appeared similar…the same physical characteristics, the hair, the shape of the face, the eyes… 

No words passed between the two.It was unnecessary.It was time. 

But, before the fight could erupt, a chilling laugh interrupted, signaling the entrance of the Great Fairy.Both slowly turned to look at the mystical creature.First, one last test.Then… 

"_Greetings_, _mortal heroes_._Welcome to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic_._This is one of the last tests of your strength of body_, _mind_, _and courage_._This contest will force you to rethink what you know about how you handle your own darker side_…_but remember_, _things are not what they seem_…" 

"I'm ready." 

The two men spoke the same words together, fists clenched.The Fairy paused, looking from one man's eyes to the other's, and back. "_No_, _you aren't_._If either of you survives_, _it shall be luck_._And it is no fault of the other man's_…_it is your own_." A frown crossed the creature's face, then was gone. "_If only you weren't blinded by hate_, _you could see the truth_." 

Neither man stopped to consider the words, instead steeling themselves for the coming challenge.The Fairy gave the two one last look, then disappeared, along with the fountain.In its place were two doors, one dark, on the left, and one light to the right side.Wynn and Seron stepped forward, each into the doors they knew were meant for themselves.The Tekiton sighed, sitting down and waiting for its master to return from yet another test. 

****** 

As Wynn stepped into the next room, he drew his sword, ready for the coming challenge.He was in a wide hall, a circular room with walls composed of large stone bricks.The room was dimly lit, with only two small torches providing illumination.He warily stepped forward, noticing a thick wooden door in front of him, identical to the one behind him.As he moved forward, the door slowly opened, with only darkness behind it.He watched as a dark form came forth, moving into the light.His first thought was that he was to face Seron, but that belief vanished as the man came into view. 

The man was of medium height, stocky and muscular.He had brown hair, and fierce brown eyes.His rounded face was contorted with hatred, and his tensed hands clutched a short sword tightly.He wore black armor, which was scarred from battle.He walked forward without a word, coming to rest in a fighting stance near the shocked Wynn.The hero could barely believe what he was seeing.He was standing face to face…with himself. 

The other man, Wynn from a year passed, waited, sword at ready.He didn't speak, he didn't move; merely wait for Wynn to attack._So_, _this is my test_?_A fight against a younger me_?_This will be too easy_! 

Wynn stepped forward, sword at ready.The false Wynn watched him, not moving.Wynn gritted his teeth, and swung his sword, striking fiercely.The other man blocked, then counterattacked, stabbing at Wynn, who fell back, deflecting the move.Stepping forward, Wynn continued the motion by bringing his sword around and up, it almost biting into the dark man's shoulder before being barely stopped by the shorter blade. 

Wynn stepped back as a slash flew at his ribs.He grimaced, then changed strategies, taking advantage of his much longer reach.He attacked from a distance, forcing the younger man to defend, but insuring he couldn't attack.The shadowed Wynn blocked swipe after swipe, rage coming over his face.Desperate, he charged. 

It was that move that proved to be his last.He dashed inside Wynn's range, sword aimed for the other man's stomach.Wynn threw himself to the side, turning as the man passed.He spun, his sword coming around.The Biggoron's blade cut deep into the small of the copy's back, stopping his dash, dropping him to his knees.The short sword, an exact replica of the one that had been Wynn's father's, clattered to the stone floor. 

Wynn walked around, to face the man.The still-silent creature faced the man with the same face as his, the eyes cold and dark.Wynn snarled, and finished the dark thing.The creature collapsed into dust, and was gone. 

As he did this, the door the shade had come from creaked open.Wynn looked into the darkness, then walked forward.He walked through a short hall, then entered a room identical to the one he had just left.He looked around cautiously, and then the door on the far side of the room opened slowly.Another man walked out, Wynn once again, the same as the last man Wynn had battled save for the Biggoron Sword he held. 

The dark Wynn stepped into the center of the room, moving into a fighting stance.Wynn sighed, then charged, a battle cry at his throat.The two clashed into combat, fighting with swords clanging and twirling.It didn't take Wynn long to realize there would be no tricks like the last battle; this man was nearly his equal at swordplay.He defended and attacked, matching the replica of himself blow for blow. 

As he fought, a realization came to his mind.This copy, like the last, had shown no sign of using magic.As a matter of fact…they came from a period before he had known of his magic!He smiled grimly, withdrawing from the other, stepping away.The other man fell back into his stance, not pressing the fight. 

Wynn raised his hands, channeling his magic forth.As the twin orbs circled his arms, spiraling closer and closer, the shade eyed him, ready for an attack.As Wynn lowered his arms to point at the man, he dashed forward at the sign of the coming attack, running with sword back, ready for a deadly slash.He wasn't fast enough. 

After the dust cleared, Wynn was once again alone in the room.He frowned as the far door opened, beckoning him into the dark pathway leading forward.He looked to where the other had fallen, then moved on. 

When he entered the next room, he wasn't surprised to see it was the same as the room before it.The door on the opposite side of the room opened, and another Wynn walked out, once again coming to rest in the center, ready for battle.This one clutched a Biggoron sword, and was dressed in a lighter armor, the same as the one Wynn wore.An aura of magic surrounded him, and Wynn sighed._Here I go again_… 

Charging forward, he engaged the copy, and the battle raged on. 

*** ***

Seron roared in pain as his dark twin drove a fist into his gut.This copy fought dirty, Seron realized as he swung at the other man's face.The two were locked in combat, exchanging magical blasts, then fists. 

Seron, although he didn't know it, was in an identical series of rooms as Wynn.He was battling his second copy, which had held a dark talisman that Seron had created long ago, but had been destroyed by Wynn, severely damaging Seron's right hand in the process.Seron had luckily knocked the onyx pendant from the other's hand, and it had been crushed by their feet. 

Seron knocked the fake's bare right hand away with his gloved hand, and spun, upper-cutting, the other man, smashing his fist into the other's chin.The copy dropped, eyes rolling back.Seron sneered as a blast of magic finished the fake, and he walked into the next room. 

To his dismay, another duplicate walked in, standing ready, not saying a word, not attacking, just waiting.This one wore a dark glove on his right hand.Seron laughed, then lashed out, the cycle of fighting continuing. 

****** 

Wynn dodged another blast of magic, panting for breath.This version of himself was nearly equal to him, almost identical to him in every way…even power.He couldn't crack its defense, and it couldn't crack his.There was only one difference between them: the shade didn't seem to know as many uses for its magic as Wynn, and couldn't control it as well. 

Wynn had been wearing it down, but it was taking its toll on him.He had been forced to fight two other versions of himself, and this clone was fresh.He had been calling on his magic to refresh his strength, a power he had noticed the other wasn't capable of, but it was barely enough to keep him going. 

The two separated, the clone waiting, Wynn resting.This was a wearying battle, and Wynn knew he wouldn't last much longer; even if he defeated this shadow, another would be waiting behind the next door.He needed a way to win, immediately.He searched his mind for any strategies that he could use. 

The false Wynn watched impassively, ready to fight.It didn't take Wynn long to formulate a strategy, and act on it.Using his power to form a shield, he dashed at the other man, who recoiled, lashing out with a blast of magic.It angled of Wynn's shield, and the hero kept running, driving the shadow into the wall.The stunned man stumbled, and didn't have time to dodge as he bounced off the wall right into Wynn's blade. 

Without watching his foe crumble into dust, Wynn moved on, going into the next room, leaving the other behind.The next room was identical to the others, save one difference; there was no other door.Instead, the shade of Wynn stood alone, ready in the center of the room.He was completely identical to the other, with even the magic coming from him equal to Wynn's.This was to be no easy battle.This was a fight that neither could win. 

Sword at ready, Wynn lunged. 

****** 

Seron gasped for breath as his opponent clutched a smoking hole in his armor.The shadowed figure stumbled about, unable to attack.Seron, too, was winded, but it was obvious who would rise first. 

Seron's foe was a man of the same height as he, but totally different in appearance.The other wore a shimmering blue armor, and twin scarlet eyes peered narrowed through the black that formed his body.It was the General, a creature Seron had become after his death at Jier's hands and his following revival by Ganon.The explosion of the magic armor had been the cause of his switching bodies with his Tekiton. 

That same armor now bore several deep scars, deep holes burnt completely through.Seron weakly raised a hand, pointing to one such opening where the heart would be.A blast of dark lightning sealed the fate of the dark warrior, and Seron had defeated himself again. 

But now, another door beckoned him.Seron climbed exhausted to his feet, and limped into the next room, running a hand along the wall for support.He stumbled into the next room, and wasn't surprised to see the door at the opposite end opening.Seron growled in annoyance as he saw what he was to fight.The Tekiton stood before him, knife clutched in anger.It stood in a fighting stance, and eyed him.With a grumble of annoyance, Seron blasted the weak form from his short time as the monster into kingdom come, and moved on. 

To no surprise, he was in another room like the one before, yet with only one door.Seron's final challenge stood before him, identical to him in every way, complete with the Pendant of Power around his neck.He stood ready, prepared for Seron's attack. 

He didn't wait long.All too soon, Seron lunged, attacking desperately.The following battle was fast and furious, and ended all too fast.Seron fell to the ground, clutching his gut.The shade stopped his assault, looking to the other with the cold eyes, but a flash of compassion flashed through them, and his defense lowered for a mere moment.It was that moment that counted. 

Using the last vestiges of his magic, Seron let loose with a wave of power that swept through the mirror image, destroying it instantly.Seron fell back, darkness pulling at his mind.A similar darkness fell over the room as the torches were extinguished.Seron moaned, sensing the Great Fairy near him. 

"_Mortal_, _you have completed the task you believed you were given_._I congratulate you_._However_…_you have failed_." 

With a groan of agony, Seron slumped into unconsciousness.He had lost after all…and that could only mean…Wynn could win again. 

****** 

Wynn fell away from the creature that bore his face, panting for breath.Their battle had lasted for what seemed like hours, and neither could crack the other's defense.Wynn groaned in agony as he panted for breath.He couldn't win! 

He froze.He was fighting himself…over and over, but it always led to another battle, with the same foe.He hadn't truly won once; merely won a battle and not the war.He almost smiled as he discovered the answer to the Fairy's riddle.He couldn't defeat himself; it was impossible.Instead, he had to make peace with his darker side, to accept it instead of destroying it.He knew he couldn't give up, but he didn't have to fight, either. 

The shade watched him calmly, ready to fight, but not attacking.Wynn cautiously walked to face it, then fell into the same stance as it.The thing watched, confused almost, then, suddenly, lunged, attacking with an amazing fury.Wynn defended, never attacking, always holding his reflection away, but barely. 

Finally, the other stepped back, looking to Wynn as if waiting for something, the sword by his side, touching the ground.Wynn looked into the shade's eyes, then dropped his sword.As it landed, Wynn's other side smiled, and nodded to the hero, before turning around and vanishing from view. 

The ceiling above Wynn suddenly began to glow, turning almost white as a brilliant light shined down on the hero.When Wynn looked up into it, he felt as if he were floating.When the light was gone, he was back in the main chamber of the fountain. 

Both men rematerialized in the fountain at the same time.Their bodies bore no signs of their conflict; it was if it had never really physically happened.They looked the same as when they had left, except for one difference: Wynn now bore the Crown of Wisdom on his head. 

At that moment, Seron snapped.He couldn't believe that he had suffered all that for nothing, only to see Wynn gain the prize.Seron might have finally come to the conclusion that he truly _couldn't_ defeat Wynn, or remembered the saying, "Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day".In either case, the result was the same. 

With a choked cry, Seron dashed out of the fountain before the Great Fairy could speak, the Tekiton close behind.The two ran, not knowing to where, just running for their lives.Soon, they disappeared over a nearby hill. 

Wynn clenched his fists, and a cold look settling over his face.He wouldn't let Seron get away. 

"The hunt is on." 


	7. Default Chapter Title

## CHAPTER 7

Seron ran through the hills around Hyrule Castle, blindly fleeing the cavern and the man inside that would be after him all too soon.His previous bravado had evaporated at Wynn's triumph.He had to escape, to run away, to find a way to regain his strength…or at least his senses. 

Before he could get very far, a sharp cry suddenly drew his attention. "Halt, intruder!" Seron sneered at the guard, raising a hand to blast the man into oblivion.He never got the chance. 

Wynn sprinted after the dark wizard, eyes slits and fists clenched around his sword.He narrowed his thoughts as well as his eyes, his only goal being Seron's destruction.He was so close…just over that hill… 

Suddenly, for both men and the monster, the world disappeared.When they could see again, they were in a Great Fairy Fountain.Both knew where they were: the last of the fountains, home to the last Great Fairy… 

"_Welcome_, _mortals_, _to the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Courage_." 

With an exaggerated sigh, Wynn sheathed his sword, his chance to stop his rival once again stolen away from him.With seething dark eyes glaring at Seron, he nodded to the fairy. 

If Seron's life hadn't been in danger, he would have laughed at seeing Wynn's attempt at revenge being snuffed out.He turned his attention to the Fairy, as oblivious as Wynn to the Tekiton behind him. 

"_This is the final challenge_._To proceed means facing things you may not want to se_e, _to discover truths you would deny_, _to make choices you might not be able to stand_._The end is near_, _but the path will not be easy.__Do you accept this challenge_?" 

All three stepped forward, determination in their eyes, or eye, in the case of the Tekiton.The Great Fairy nodded, then laughed eerily."_Sometimes_, _you will learn_, _it is not what you know_, _but what you could have but didn't_, _that makes all the difference in the end_._Proceed_…_and face what lies ahead_._Farewell_, _Hyrule's heroes_…_and good luck_._It may be all you have left_, _all too soon_." 

The three stepped forward, and the fountain vanished around them.For a second, it was if they were falling into a deep pit, and in that second they each saw the others around them disappear.The final test had begun. 

****** 

When Wynn stopped falling, he was alone in a corridor.He looked ahead into the torch-lit hall, and saw stairs, leading downward.Eyes narrowed as he searched side to side for any sign of danger, he walked on, coming to the stairs and following them down. 

It seemed he walked for miles, descending into the earth without end.His eyes could detect no end to the steps, but he didn't betray any hesitation when it came to moving forward.His friends, his family, his pride, may be at stake on this contest, and he wouldn't submit.Instead, he hiked on, watching for trouble, and not finding any. 

Finally, he came to the end of the stairs.As he moved off the last step, he gazed about, taking in his surroundings once more.He was in a wide passageway, with no visible exits.More torches lit this area, but even with the increased light, Wynn still didn't feel at ease.Something was very wrong here…there was a stench of evil, of darkness, of… 

_Seron_! 

The dark wizard stood before him, eyes widening in shock.Wynn desperately threw his hand back, grasping his sword, and swung, the blade clanging off Seron's sword as the wizard mirrored his movements.Had Wynn thought about the confrontation, he would have realized that Seron did not before have a sword like his, but no conscious thoughts held Wynn's mind.Instead, the man slashed again and again at Seron, who met every attack with his own. 

Tiring of the battle, Wynn stepped back, raising a hand and charging his magic, urging himself to hurry as he saw Seron do the same.He lashed out with his powers angrily, but they slammed into the darker man's blast and dissipated.Wynn roared with anger, and charged, meeting Seron halfway, and swung his sword, only to have each swipe parried by the same move. 

The battle raged for several minutes before a voice in Wynn's head, his own intelligence banished out of the way from the second Seron had stepped in front of Wynn, screamed at him to stop.The hero snarled, then stepped back, the dark wizard panting for breath as Wynn was.Both men watched each other warily. 

Finally, Wynn realized the truth.Had he not have been too tired to attack once more, he might never have seen the obvious.As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he paused, watching as Seron's hand stopped halfway across his own forehead.Wynn's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he stepped backward, shaking his head in fright as he watched with horror the dark wizard do the same. 

_Is this what you mean to tell me_, _Fairy_?_Is this your message_, _the truth I could not accept_?_I can see why now_, _and I hate it_!_Is this what I am becoming_? Wynn thought in agony, a horrified howl erupting from his throat, his reflection in the mirror he had been battling mimicking his scream. 

****** 

Seron walked silently down the hall, his hands crackling with power as he glanced back and forth, ready for an attacker to spring out.He had been walking down the dimly lit halls for quite a while, yet nothing had threatened him.Still, he had a sharp feeling of something wrong, something unnatural, in the walls. 

It was a long time before Seron came to the end of the path.When he did, his sense of unease spiked, and he froze, looking around in fear for a foe yet unseen.Trying desperately to banish that feeling, he walked forward, and found himself at a crossroads. 

The path directly before him went forward for a short distance, then dropped off abruptly, with no sign of walls or any other clue that the road didn't lead to a bottomless pit.To the right and left were two doors, identical in every way. 

Seron stepped into the center of the crossing, at first glancing to the left.He saw the door, and then it vanished, replaced instead with a vision.Seron jumped slightly as he saw himself.However, he wasn't the same, and the dark wizard stared intently as the vision played out in front of him. 

_Seron paused momentarily to wipe the sweat from his brow_._He had been working in the fields for hours_, _judging from the dirt encrusting his clothes_._The sun beamed down on him as he fell back into his task_, _ripping weeds from the farmlands that he called home_._He wasn't the same man as he had been before_, _now darkly tanned and with more muscles_, _coming from years of hard work in the fields to support himself and his family_._Another difference was obvious_: _where once power seemed to emanate from his body_, _now there was no magic_, _merely just another man that worked day in and out_, _toiling to feed his family_. 

Seron sneered as he turned away from the vision.He would never allow himself to fall to such depths, such…mediocrity!He was not just another man; he was a man of power! 

Seron turned to face the door to the right.As he did, another vision began to play.A feral grin crossed his face as he watched. 

_A dark wave of clouds covered Hyrule_._People scurried about_, _glancing in the general direction of what had been the castle and speaking a single name in choked whispers_, _deathly afraid the name they spoke would call the demon himself upon them_._Instead_, _thunder crashed down_, _and they ran on_, _eyes alive with fear_. 

_In a tower overlooking the land_, _a dark man laughed maniacally_._As he poured himself a drink_, _he gazed upon the land_, _taking a sip from the liquid before making a crushing motion with his gauntleted right hand_._Howling with a laughter caused from intoxication_, _not of the drink but of power_, _he collapsed into the throne_, _a gleam of sheer evil glee crossing his eyes_. 

Seron grinned at the vision, taking a step forward, prepared to enter the door ahead of him.To his surprise, the man on the throne suddenly changed, a skeleton replacing him, but as Seron blinked and rubbed his eyes, he was again seated upon the throne. 

He cast another wary glance to the door that had been to his left.The vision of work reclaimed him, and he stared as it continued. 

_Seron pushed himself off his knees_, _dusting himself off_, _but to no avail_._He tiredly began to walk home_, _his work done as the sun fell behind him_._He paid his aching muscles no mind as he strode confidently toward the small house that he called his own_. 

_A trio of people ran out to meet him_._Falling to one knee_, _Seron grasped the two children_, _both with ebony hair_, _hugging them with all his might as they returned his affection_._Releasing the pair_, _he stood_, _giving a warm smile to the young woman before him_._She rushed forward_, _kissing him_, _and he held her_, _stroking her golden blonde hair_, _clutching her figure to his_… 

Seron gasped.Kiara!He looked from side to side, frantic, unable to choose.This wasn't fair!His dreams…or his heart?A girl he barely knew…or a conquest that he had pursued for so long?Power…or love? 

Seron screamed as pain racked his brain.He clutched his head, running from the visions, running forward, between them, over the edge… 

****** 

The Tekiton walked up stairs, holding its sword weakly, shaking with fright as it climbed on.It had left its master a while ago, and had been walking since, not stopping, climbing endless stairs.It didn't want to go on, but knew it must, for its master…and itself. 

It wasn't long until the end of the stairs came.As it stepped out into the clearing, the world vanished around it, and it fell.When the falling stopped, a vision took it, and it knew no more of its trials. 

_The Tekiton leaped over a ledge of stones_, _coming to the top of the hill it had been climbing for what seemed to have taken an eternity_._Beside it climbed its last friend_, _the first and last thing it held dear_._As both stared out across the cavern before them_, _it became painfully obvious what was to come_. 

_Down below them stood several figures_._Most obvious were three_: _a young Zora girl_, _a very familiar man_, _and a figure composed of pure shadow and darkness_._The Zora girl was shouting defiantly at the evil creature_, _which responded by raising a clawed hand_, _which shot forward_, _striking the girl down_._The man_, _Wynn, ran to the girl_, _speaking to her_._Moments later, she was still_. 

_The evil thing laughed_, _challenging Wynn_, _who charged his magic_._However_, _the shadow-claw knocked him aside_, _then prepared to finish him_._It didn't get the chance_. 

_Leaping from his place beside the Tekiton_, _Seron landed in front of Wynn_, _glancing to the hero as he held his sword_._He then turned back to the monster_, _lashing out at it_, _but his attack had no effect_._Instead_, _the thing swiped at Seron_, _slashing through armor and wounding the man severely_._Seron cried out in pain_, _then stood_, _eyes glaring with hatred to the other_._The claw shot at him_, _aiming for his heart_. 

_The Tekiton didn't even think_._This_…_this_ thing, _had stolen everything from him_!_First_, _its mate_, _then it had nearly killed the person it had come to love almost as a mother_…_not Seron_._Not his creator, his father_._It would not take this last person_, _the last thing the Tekiton cared for_. 

_The Tekiton leaped in front of the claw_._The attack seared through it_, _not injuring its body, but killing its spirit_, _as it had done to the Zora_._The attack was the end of the Tekiton_. 

_As darkness fell for the Tekiton_, _it glanced over to Seron_, _thanking him without words but instead with a glance_, _and its single eye closed_. 

The Tekiton snapped out of the vision, and came to as it fell.Beside it were two men, both falling with it, the Pendants and Crowns they held glowing, burning, and all went dark. 

****** 

"Ugh…" 

Two moans echoed through an immense room.Lit brightly, but with no torches in sight, the air almost gleamed golden.The room was triangular, with nine pillars, each shining yellow, ascending up to the roof, with three near the center and six near the outer walls.The floor was a shimmering gold, with the exception of the center, which was cold stone.If one could see from the roof, the floor pattern was modeled after the mystical relic, the Triforce. 

On the icy center lay three beings, all slowly coming to their senses.The two young men tensed their muscles, both racing to awareness as they remembered what had passed before.The third, a much younger creature that had both surpassed and failed its original goals, was still held by unconsciousness. 

Both men began to rise, coming to their knees, then to their feet, fighting dizziness that attempted to force them back down.Eyes narrowed and teeth gritted, they shook their heads, stumbling a bit before finally freeing themselves from their slumber completely. 

Suddenly, the Pendants and Crowns tore themselves from the two men's grasps, with the last Pendant floating upward from the Tekiton's sleeping body.The six items whirled around, mixing and then separating.In the center of the three glowing floor tiles, which were changing from gold to red, green, and blue, columns rose, with a pair of Crowns and Pendants coming to rest on each. 

"_Mortals_, _you have collected these items of much power_._However_, _their use is limited to this chamber only_._If they leave_, _their strength stays here_." 

Seron's face grew livid. "What?!?" 

The Fairy's smirk, although it could not be seen by the men, was obvious. "_The book spoke of this side effect_." 

Seron's jaw dropped, and he remembered how he had read only halfway through the part that had described the Pendants, and then the book had nearly been ruined in the lake.He had left it…in Kakariko, he remembered, ironically near the windmill.He silently cursed his luck. 

"_I leave you now_._Farewell_…" 

Wynn nodded a goodbye to the Fairy, ignoring Seron, who was fuming. 

The dark wizard clenched his fists.Now, he had lost yet another chance for his greatest victory.Another one stolen…He froze.As long as he was in this room, he had the power.He couldn't conquer Hyrule from this place…His eyes fell on Wynn.But, he could end the life of the one person that had brought him down.He could avenge himself, and all he had watched slip away.He didn't care for his own life any more…only for Wynn's death. 

And this time, he wouldn't be denied. 

Wynn turned to face the other, seeing the hatred in his eyes.Remembering his last trial, he chose his words carefully. "Seron…I don't want to fight you." 

"Then just die." The words escaped through gritted teeth and clenched jaw.The brown eyes seemed to scream accusations through a wall of pain that Seron blamed on the one before him.Hands trembled as if needing to wrap around something, namely Wynn's neck.Power crackled around the dark man, and it was building.Seron had finally snapped. 

Wynn considered drawing his sword, but abandoned the idea. "Seron…this doesn't have to end in one of us dying…" 

Seron laughed emotionlessly, heartlessly. "That is how it will end, Wynn.I have always needed to kill you!It is in my blood!" 

Wynn shook his head. "Seron, if you would just forget everything that has happened before, then maybe everyone else can too.You can live a normal life, be happy.Bury the ghosts, Seron.I have." 

Seron's mind, flashing from images of his foe to images of his life and back, came to rest on his earlier vision, of his life working.He had been happy, with children and love… "Wynn, I …" He had been with…Kiara. 

Seron roared in anguish at the thought of the girl he had lost for forever.He threw himself at Wynn, fingers curled like claws.His lightning sprung forth as Seron came at the hero. 

Wynn unthinkingly raised his defense, the lightning and Seron slamming into the shield of light.The wizard lashed out at the barrier, throwing himself at it, nearly hitting Wynn.When he came the third time, he burst through, only to be caught and thrown behind Wynn by his own momentum. 

Seron yelped in pain as the column bit into his back, and he slid to the ground.He looked to the thing his flight had been stopped by, and a gleam of intelligence reappeared in his eyes.He stood, swiping from the column a red crown and pendant. 

Seron's metamorphosis was instant and horrible.Muscles bulged from arms, legs, chest.He grew taller, thicker.He was a shadow of who he had been; his body had grown more powerful, but his heart had been lost. 

The Tekiton chose that moment to wake up.Staring in admiration at Seron's new muscles, it chirped in amazement, then dashed to the green column.Draping the Pendant and Crown onto its head region, it flexed its puny arms, then sagged, disappointed, when it saw no change. 

Wynn fell back from Seron, concern in his eyes.His hand was to be forced, it seemed.He could not avoid killing Seron, or risk being killed.He looked into the eyes that had once faced him as an equal, and found them empty and dead. 

Seron cackled, his expression wild and his laughter not of mirth but of power.The dark wizard took a powerful step forward, his foot coming down with enough strength to crater the floor.He raised a single hand, fingers spread and shaking, and a single bolt of power arced out.Wynn gasped, throwing himself to the floor as it flew through the air in the space he had occupied.The bolt, as wide as Seron's bulging arm, turned a far column into dust and splashed into nothingness against the enchanted walls. 

"I have the power to kill you, pest.I could step on you, and you would perish from pain.You are nothing to me!" 

Wynn shook his head in agony. "It is you that is nothing, Seron." The last word caught in his throat, as he realized he no longer faced Seron, just his anguished ghost. 

"Fool!I am everything!I am the earth, the wind, the water, the fire.I am the fist that shall squeeze those impudent few who stand against me.I am power!" 

"You are nothing but a deluded little man that died long ago.I know the truth, Seron," Wynn said, the name spit into the air, saturated with sarcasm. "You have only enough power to end your last chance at life.You are a failure!" 

Seron froze, the words bringing a flood of memories, dimly recognizing them through the cascading rush of hatred that had formed when he put on the Crown and Pendant._That died long ago_… 

"_Don't take him_!_Please_!" 

"_It is his duty_!_He shall become one of us_._He shall be trained_, _his powers awakened_." 

"_Krite_, _please_, _don't take my son from me_!_He is only a boy_!" 

"_He is coming with me_._It is his time to join our forces_._Besides_…_he is much older than I was_." 

Seron roared in pain, his hands clutching the sides of his head as the voices and images held his mind.He could see the desperate young woman, reaching for the dark-haired child but held away by the man.The man, wearing a dark cloak that matched his black hair and mustache.The hint of a deep pain in the black eyes of the man, the only emotion he ever witnessed from those eyes.The death of the man, much later, and his haunting last words. 

_Avenge me_… 

Seeing Seron distracted, Wynn took the opportunity to increase his chances of survival.He turned, dashing to the last pedestal.Snatching the blue Crown and Pendant, he placed them on his head, then faced Seron as the three columns that had held the magical items slowly sunk into the floor.In mid-turn, he stopped, his eyes widening as a rush of information entered his mind.He could see things that he had never believed to be true; he could see through the lies that others had told him, even the ones he had told himself.He had the wisdom to see the truths, and it was a mighty weapon, he could tell. 

But, was it mighty enough?Wynn finished his turn, looking to Seron.The man had recovered, and a deeper rage burned in his eyes.He stepped forward without any sign of hesitation or fear, merely a fire of anger that Wynn didn't know how to extinguish.It was a fire that could all too easily consume Wynn. 

Seron roared, charging at Wynn, attempting to drive him into the wall.Wynn narrowly dodged to the side, hearing a crash as Seron plowed through a second outer column.The wizard whiled, a vicious backhand nearly removing Wynn's head from his shoulders.Fortunately for the hero, Wynn noticed instantly, Seron was still adjusting to the sudden increase in power, and this made his movements more sluggish. 

Wynn backpedaled, analyzing his situation as he also searched for a strategy.He couldn't run forever, because Seron's boosted stamina was much greater than his own.Physical attacks were useless, as he would come too close to Seron's reach, and, if caught, his death.Magic was a better choice, but Wynn could tell Seron's magic power had also increased, making it a foolhardy choice.Running away was workable, but he hadn't found the exit. 

It was a mere coincidence that saved him.Desperately retreating from the stalking Seron, Wynn ran into one of the remaining 7 pillars.He faced it quickly, noticing its yellow glow was much dimmer than before.His boosted intelligence eliminated most possibilities save one instantly, and a plan was born. 

Seron again dashed at Wynn, who rolled to the side of the man, dodging a fast palm strike that nearly broke the pillar in half.Wynn planted a foot on the other's lower back, sending him forward.Seron roared again, whirling, his hand catching the pillar and finishing it. 

Wynn smiled grimly as his theory was proved.Running to an even dimmer column, Seron on his heels, Wynn charged and absorbed his magic, boosting his body enough to run almost as fast as the pursuing wizard.As Wynn neared the cylindrical pole, he leaped, catching the thing with his feet and pushing off, vaulting over Seron.The heavier man crashed on through, crying out in pain and fury as pieces of the stone bit into his back and arms. 

Wynn ran faster than he had believed possible, yet knew to be within his capabilities, dodging blast after blast of black lightning as Seron resorted to magic.He dove behind the pillar, the last in the 'bottom' row, and scrambling to his feet, throwing himself in the opposite direction as the next bolt turned the pole into dust. 

Wynn knew he was corned as he turned to face the other.Nearby was the cluster of three columns, now barely lit, and with them safety.However, Seron had no intention of letting him reach them.Stopping, the dark apprentice charged his magic, preparing to use it all in one mammoth wave. 

Wynn had an escape plotted before Seron could even think, but acting on it was a different story.Wynn flew to the columns, using the last bit of his absorbed power to leap to them.Seron laughed mirthlessly, recognizing the trick Wynn had just used.He aimed high, and back to the direction the hero had jumped from. 

Wynn, however, had different ideas.He caught the pillar with his hands, using it to turn in mid-air, soaring above Seron.The wave of power, unbelievably strong and wide, left no trace of the three center columns, and cratered the far wall.Wynn was lucky to survive, as he was nearly caught in its wake, the proximity setting fire to his tunic.He rolled as he landed behind Seron, then dashed toward the last two pillars, which were flashing with alarm, batting the last smoldering bits of his clothing as he went. 

Seron, while gaining power hundredfold, seemed to have lost speed in his mental capabilities.It took him several moments to realize Wynn hadn't perished in the attack.It took the rumbling of a door to get his attention, drawing it straight to Wynn. 

As Wynn had ran to the last pair of columns, he had neared the exit to the chamber unknowingly.Sensing his presence, the twin doors that made up the upper tip of the triangle slid upward.Wynn cursed himself for not deducing the location of the exit earlier, but all too soon he had other problems to deal with. 

His magic exhausted, Seron decided to deal with his problem using brute force.Much more confident with his new capabilities, he dashed to the other pillar, next to the one Wynn had fled to, and kicked the bottom ruthlessly.The single attack snapping it, the pillar broke also at the top, falling right into Seron's hands. 

Wynn froze as he saw the last column flash almost powerlessly.He threw himself to the ground as Seron charged at him, holding the broken pillar with a sharpened end pointed at Wynn, his intent obvious.Seron didn't stop, merely stabbed downward with the pole.Sadly for the wizard, his reflexes, slowed by the power, were not accurate enough to allow Seron to impale his mortal foe.Instead, it merely jabbed into the floor tile, redirecting Seron's charge.His momentum and the pillar, now acting like a pole vault, forced Seron into the air.He flew upward and ahead, slamming into the wall with bone-shattering force, and bouncing backwards.His fall ended abruptly.The splintered pillar, still pointed upwards, met him on his way down. 

Wynn grimaced as he heard the sickening crunch.He slowly turned, dreading what he knew he would see.However, his hopes were for naught.He slowly walked forward, shaking his head with disbelief, eyes focused on the now-red pole jutting out of Seron. 

Wynn sighed, his heart falling.He had known it would come to this, but he had always hoped that he could save Seron, and keep him alive, like he had failed to do with Solan.Now, though… 

Wynn ignored the sharp persistent feeling of unease as he neared Seron's still body._If only things had been different_… he thought, walking close enough to touch Seron.He closed his eyes, and started to turn away. 

A sudden strike sent him sprawling across the room.Wynn yelped in pain as he landed near the last pillar.He quickly climbed to his feet, but knew he had made a fatal error.Standing before him was Seron, one hand holding a wound that should have been mortal, the other ready to crush Wynn. 

Wynn closed his eyes, knowing there to be no escape this time.He bade a quick mental farewell to his friends, and awaited the end.He could feel the hand hurtling down, and cringed._Fami_! was to be his last thought. 

Just before the hand hit, Wynn was again knocked away.He felt the ground shake as the hand slammed into the floor, cracking the tile.He weakly opened his eyes, noticing the red shape covering him.As it stood, he recognized it as Seron's monster, the last Tekiton.The Crown and Pendant it wore shined a brilliant green as it turned to face Seron. 

To both men's shock, it began shrieking at Seron, jabbing an accusing finger towards him as it chirped angrily.Although Wynn usually could not understand its tirade, it slowly began to make sense.He barely caught the end, comprehending it to be, "_What would Kiara say_?" 

The expression of rage and betrayal on Seron's face abruptly fell away, replaced by one of despair.He looked to the monster desperately, his eyes begging.His head slowly shook from side to side, his hands unconsciously trembling.It was obvious that the Tekiton's words, both the ones Wynn had heard and the ones that didn't, had hurt Seron deeply. 

"Seron, please.Don't do this!You still have a chance!" Wynn pleaded. 

Seron's eyes gleamed as intelligence slowly worked its way back into them.He froze, his eyes meeting the hero's.His pleading look cried out to Wynn. 

"I can forgive you.So can my friends.You can make up for it, Seron!You can be happy!You can make up for what you have done; you can be good!Just let go of your hate-" 

He was cut off by a sharp wail of misery.He could see a tear, then more, come from the smoldering eyes.He had chosen his words poorly. 

"_You LIED to me_!_I trusted you_!_I believed you_!_I_…_I HATE you_!" 

Seron's next action sealed his fate.Determined to end the pain from his broken heart, and to save himself the trouble of facing all he had hurt, he lunged for the last pillar, hugging it to his chest as his momentum crushed it, crumbling bits falling through his fingers.He fell to the floor, his eyes closing. 

Wynn's face and heart fell as he watched Seron, his gasp of fear echoing the Tekiton's shriek.They both heard the rumbling begin in the ceiling, and three eyes were drawn upwards.Jagged cracks began to appear on the earlier flat surface, and pieces fell down as they watched.It quickly grew worse, and soon boulders slammed to the floor. 

Wynn stared motionlessly, frozen by fear.His mind screamed at him, telling him to move or die, but his body wouldn't obey.He watched as a boulder the size of Biggoron plummeted down, straight for him, and couldn't even flinch. 

Suddenly, its fall halted.Not even with his greatly boosted intelligence could Wynn have ever guessed the truth.This was because standing before him, holding up the rock that would have crushed him but now was shielding him from the other boulders, was none other than Seron. 

The dark wizard grunted, straining to hold up the mammoth rock. His eyes met Wynn's, and he nodded. "Go." The word was cold. 

Wynn shook his head. "No!I have to help you!" 

"You already have!" Seron screamed, his arms shaking as more and more rocks piled onto the one he was holding up. "Live." 

"I can't leave you!" 

Seron's eyes held Wynn's. "Let this make up for what I have done before.I could never have been good, but this is my chance!Go!" The rock was slowly forcing him lower. 

Wynn noticed the Tekiton beside him was gone.To both men's surprise, it came over to Seron, trying to help hold the rock, its talismans shining green.It chirped an order to Wynn, and looked to Seron, who gave him a nod of thanks. 

"No…" Wynn's word was a whisper. 

Seron gasped as his grip nearly slipped. "Wynn, you must do this!You are the only one I can trust!You must do me…one last favor…" 

"What is it?" Wynn demanded, trembling with rage at the fate that would end the life of one who was finally might have been a friend. 

"Tell Kiara…that I love her…" 

Wynn nodded, then gave one last look to the other. "Farewell…Seron." 

"Farewell, Wynn…" 

The hero dashed out, into the light of day.He could hear a rumbling behind him, but when he turned to look, it ended.Instead, a cloud of dust came from the opening he had just left, but now was sealed for eternity. 

Seron was dead. 

****** 

"_Will he be O_._K_.?" 

_The man_, _approaching middle age far too fast for his tastes_, _nodded to his partner_._He slipped off his armor_, _wincing as it brushed against his many wounds_._He gingerly looked at one_, _noting with a sigh it would leave a scar_. 

_The other man_, _also battle-worn but in considerably better shape_, _sighed_."_Baro_, _you know that kid could be dangerous_!_By Nayru_, _look at who his father was_!_I mean_,-" 

"_I_ know _who his father was_," _Baro snarled_, _sending the other a venomous look_. 

_The other man sighed again_, _absently twirling a finger in his beard_. "_I'm sorry_._It's just_…_after all we have seen_, _I don't want to chance another one of_ their _traps_," _he said tiredly_, _plopping down onto one of the large-cushioned seats nearby_. 

_Baro nodded_. "_I understand that_, _Icarnos_._But_, _this boy_…_he is to be very important_, _I can sense it_." 

_Icarnos narrowed his eyes_. "_For which side_?" 

_Baro glared at his friend_. "_They will never get him again_." 

"_But you know_, _Baro_, _they will want to_._Even after Krite's failure_…" 

_Baro turned away_, _but not before shooting his friend another sharp look at the mention of the dark man's name_. "_They will still want to see if he has that scum's power_._Well_, _if he does_, _I cannot find it in him_!_Perhaps that is why he had his son cleaning floors_, _instead of training him to follow in his foul ways_!" 

_Icarnos laughed_, _trying to calm Baro down_. "_He was a fool_, _friend_._But_…_send the boy in_._I want to see him_." 

_Baro nodded_, _taking one last glance out the castle window towards Death Mountain_, _then stepped out the door_._Moments later_, _he returned_, _holding a small boy by the hand_._The child had pale skin_, _but ebony hair_, _and intense brown eyes_._He was young_, _but not an infant_, _coming close to the beginning of adolescence in a mere couple of years_. 

_Icarnos fell to one knee_, _looking the child_, _who showed no fear towards either of the larger men_, _in the eyes_._He stared for a moment_, _then smiled_. "_What is your name_, _son_?" _he queried_. 

"_Seron_," _came the voice_, _without hesitation_._Icarnos' eyebrow rose at the strength in the voice_. 

"_Well_, _Seron_, _you are going to be living here at our castle for a while_._Is that alright with you_?" 

_The boy fixed him with a cold gaze_. "_He said I should never trust Hylians_._Are you Hylians_?" 

_The older men shared worried looks_. "_Why did he tell you that_?" 

"_He said they wanted to stop us_._He said they were weak_." _He paused_, _biting his lip_. "_He said_ I _was weak_…" _he said_, _his voice trembling_. 

_Icarnos looked up to his partner_, _noticing the expression of unbridled hatred towards the man so recently dead_. "_Weak_, _eh_?_Well_, _we'll see about that_!_If you want to be strong_, _Seron_, _then you can be_, _if you try hard enough_._It is up to you_." 

_Seron nodded rapidly_, _biting his thumb_. "_I would like that_." 

_Icarnos laughed, rumpling the boy's hair affectionately_. "_Well then_, _Seron_, _powerful you shall be_." _A gleam entered his eyes_. "_I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you_._A bright future_, _indeed_."

## EPILOGUE

Wynn trudged slowly up the stairs leading to the village of Kakariko.He was as battered emotionally as physically, and he was in danger of falling apart.The previous few hours kept playing through his head.He saw Seron die time after time.He saw an enemy become a friend, then leave him, just like Solan.He saw himself fail. 

He collapsed at the base of the stairs leading to Jier's home.He had caused all this.He had killed Seron.If he hadn't been mad for revenge, then… 

"_No_!_I have to help you_!" 

"_You already have_!" 

Wynn covered his face.He had helped him…too late. 

"Wynn!" He stood wearily, his tired eyes meeting those of the girl who wrapped him in a hug. "You are alive!" 

"Yes…" Wynn croaked. "But, Seron…" 

Fami held him at arm's length, holding his eyes with her own. "He didn't do it!" 

Wynn nodded, looking up to the top of the stairs, seeing the people that mattered the most in his life. "I know.I know." 

Fami took his hand, and started to lead him up the stairs, towards his friends.Even as she did, Wynn turned, seeing the sinking sun, and looked towards where he knew the castle to be. "Farewell…hero." 

And with those words, he joined his friends, leaving the ghosts of memories behind. 

****** 

Far up on Death Mountain, a dark figure smiled down at the town, then at the castle.So, this was the end of an enemy.He laughed jovially, rubbing his chin.Fools. 

He turned, looking at the other, whose shadow fell with his, stretching down and down to cover much of the town.He gave her a smirk, and nodded. "Come, Bera.We have much work to do." 

And the two shadows slid away, soon concealed by night. 

****** 

That night, two ragged figures stumbled along the path leading into the Marketplace.Water dripped from their bodies, the remnants of the moat's water that had carried them to the surface.Exhausted and leaning on each other for support, they walked towards the town, one leaving a dark trail of water behind him, the other leaving a mixture of the moat's liquid, and his own blood. 

****** 

Kiara sighed as she ran down the checklist once again.Since her father was gone, excusing himself with delivering supplies but probably going there to inquire to what had upset his daughter so much, she was responsible with maintaining the Potion Shop.She had forced herself into her duties, not allowing herself a moment of rest.Not a moment to think, to wonder about her Sertane… 

_Stop it_! she ordered herself.He isn't real!Sertane never was real, just that lying, evil wizard, Seron! 

Never real.He was evil!He was scum!He was…he was handsome.He was sweet.He was exciting… 

She jerked away from the counters, choking back a sob.He had betrayed her!He had never loved her!He had used her! 

So absorbed in her thoughts was the girl that she didn't hear the pounding on the door.She didn't even hear the door, which she had absent-mindedly left unlocked, swing open. 

She did hear his voice. 

"Kiara…" 

Sheer fury, hope, loathing, and love all mixed on her face.She started to scream at him, but the words died as she saw his eyes.The pain and hope and love she saw there made her heart melt, and she helped the Tekiton carry him further inside, upstairs, to the bed. 

As she helped him onto the bed, looking over his wounds, she paused. "Why did you come back, Seron?Why me?" 

Even held tightly by pain, Seron grabbed her hand, drawing her eyes to his. "Seron is still in that cave.I don't want him back.Please…let me be Sertane again…" 

She gently pressed his hand to her cheek.Seeing a smile flit across his face before sleep took him, she ran to get the medicine she needed to heal him back to life.No one was around to see the smile of hope erupt onto her face.Sertane was back.His dark side was gone. 

Indeed, Seron, the dark apprentice and wizard, was dead.And he was not mourned. 

A new dawn had come for them all. 

## THE END

Author's Note: So ends book 4...sadly, I will be unable to begin posting book 5, _Friend or Foe_?, until a later date, once I near finishing it. I am over halfway through with that story, but, due to a terrible case of writer's block, progress is slow. Please bear with me, and, if anyone has anything they wish to ask/say, or wants a preview, you can contact me at [hyrules_hero@hotmail.com][1]. Thank you very much for reading. ~Wynn of Hyrule

   [1]: mailto:hyrules_hero@hotmail.com



End file.
